


存文35

by daliandanzi



Category: gl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	存文35

噢，乖 BY 富强

1

张继科按着套子的边缘把自己从马龙身体里拔出来，眼前刚才还翘的老高的屁股立刻扑通一下趴下去。张继科把套子打了个结，下床扔进垃圾桶，回来看见马龙已经翻了个身。刚才马龙刚洗完澡从浴室出来就被他捞到床上干，连浴袍都没来得及脱。这会他晃着腿躺在敞开的浴袍上，眯着眼看着张继科笑。张继科扑过去搂住他，用鼻子亲昵地拱着他，他也回抱住张继科。

马龙问：“还没够？”

张继科说：“当然没够，你数数咱们谈恋爱三个月了，就这已经一个月没见面了。能够吗？”

一边说着，手一边伸到马龙屁股下。

马龙按住他：“我明天一天的戏要拍到半夜两点呢，您行行好，啊。”

张继科不情不愿把手缩回来，抱住了马龙，俩人在总统套房巨大的床上滚了两圈，傻乎乎的笑。

越来越跟这个小傻子一样了，张继科在心里唾弃自己，嘴上却问：“饿不饿？你晚上过来还没吃东西呢吧？”

“饿死了，都是你他妈缠着我不放。”马龙一脚把他踹下五百平方米的大床。

张继科大摇大摆地光着身子去拿room service的菜单，马龙也下了床，一边去沙发上摸手机一边说：“你能不能要点脸，把那儿遮一遮。”

张继科挺无辜的看着他：“遮什么？你不喜欢？”

马龙看着手机上经纪人的短信又抬脚揣了张继科一下。

张继科低头研究菜单：“这家酒店的客房服务怎么来来去去就这几样……你想吃啥，我叫厨师单给你做。”

“炸鸡块，小炒肉，雪花啤酒。”马龙打了个哈欠把手机放下：“我去冲个凉。”

张继科点头，伸手去捞内线电话。

马龙再一次洗完澡出来的时候，茶几上已经摆好了吃的——小炒肉摆盘艺术得像要卖五百块一盘，炸鸡块周围配了七八种蘸料。张继科翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，嘴里叼着炸鸡，还在回复邮件。

马龙囫囵吃了点东西，还没七分饱又被张继科摁倒顶进去。马龙被他操得一时呼吸不畅，调整了好一会儿才喘着粗气说：“你没戴套。”

“你不是看过我体检报告了嘛。”

“过会儿……麻烦。”

“我帮你弄。”

马龙语塞，于是不情不愿地攀着张继科的肩膀没羞没臊地叫起来。做到一半张继科恨恨地把浴袍带子抽出来盖到马龙的嘴巴上：“叫那么起劲干什么？想看我早泄啊？”

马龙把布料一扔：“我喜欢，怎么就不能叫了？”

张继科三浅一深地顶着他，拇指按在他嘴唇上。

马龙舔着他的手指，又挺认真的看着他说：“真的舒服。”

张继科骂了句我操。

马龙呆住了，说：“继科儿，你早……”

话没说完就被恼羞成怒的张继科捂住嘴巴：“这把不算！你乱说话！”

第二天清晨他们六点就起了。

张继科还是很佩服马龙的自控能力的。昨晚马龙被他折腾到两点，按理讲应该是很累的——也的确是很累，这会儿马龙眼袋都挂出来了。张继科自己都想赖会儿床，但马龙听到闹钟响就迅速起来洗漱穿衣，他穿黑色卫衣黑色运动裤黑色球鞋，头上戴了顶棒球帽，像个已经放弃了追逐时尚的没救的直男。

张继科也起床把自己裹进炭灰色的三件套西服里，骚包的暗纹深蓝色领带系得紧紧的。他开始给头发喷发胶的时候，马龙坐在马桶盖上接助理的电话：“我知道了，我准备出发了，一个小时内一定到片场。”

张继科看了他一会儿，想想前两天刚在微博上看到的马影帝的时髦私服街拍，再次感叹起娱乐圈的虚伪。他把手洗干净，那头马龙正好挂了电话。于是他走到马龙身前双手捧住他的脸，低头用力吻了一吻：“真帅。”

马龙笑笑，侧过头亲亲他的手心：“你也帅。”

“再多夸两句。”

“上个星期你不是上了个什么财经杂志的封面吗？我们片场好多小姑娘人手一本。”马龙撇撇嘴：“平时哪看她们看什么财经杂志啊。”

“你看了吗？”

“看了，我们化妆师也买了一本。”马龙想了想说：“内杂志找的化妆师不行，把你脸画成什么样了都。你就现在这样，黑点也没啥，最好看。”

司机帮忙把豪车的车门拉开等在那里。

“先送你去片场吧。”张继科说。

马龙问：“你来得及吗？”

张继科问司机：“阿明，我九点半在总部有个会，来得及吗？”

司机说：“来得及啊，这才六点半，不堵。”

马龙说：“那好吧，谢谢啦。”

说着两人一起坐进了车后座。

两人在车上没怎么说话，张继科在看文件，马龙在玩游戏，偶尔张继科会摸一摸马龙的膝盖，偶尔马龙回过来捏一捏张继科的手。

到了郊区的片场马龙跳下车，对着张继科晃了晃手上的手机说了声拜拜。张继科也对他晃晃手机，然后车就开走了。

林高远拎着装了养生果蔬汁的密封杯过来递给马龙，遥望着一骑绝尘的豪车，千百个疑问终于汇成一句话：“龙哥，那谁？”

马龙喝养生饮料喝得脸都皱起来：“你能不能以后打果蔬汁别放苦瓜？”

“不能。”林高远说：“您还没跟我说那谁啊？”

马龙说：“张总啊。就是前几天片场小姑娘们人手一本的杂志封面上那个人。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

“我俩是发小啊。”马龙理所当然地说：“最近又重新联系上的。我俩小时候可熟了。”

林高远说：“噢。”

然而片场里有专精八卦的小姑娘认得张总的车。拍了一上午的戏，到了中午吃盒饭的时候，已经隐约有风言风语说马龙早上是坐着小张总的车来的——衣服还跟昨天是同一套！

剧组生活无聊，传传八卦也是常有的事。林高远想去和他们解释，马龙摇头说算了，越描越黑。他真不在乎这个。

过了两天张总派人给剧组送了一堆好吃的好喝的。送东西来的人说张总交代了，马龙是他好兄弟，希望大家都能合作愉快，拍出特别棒的作品来。

晚上马龙躺在招待所的硬板床上给张继科发微信。

“继科儿啊。”

张继科给他回了一个萌萌的肉团子表情。

“你可别再来接送我或者给送吃的喝的了。”

“怎么？”

“大家这两天都说我被你包养了。他们说我倒无所谓，哪天传到秦老师耳朵里，我要被打死了。”

张继科回复：“包养你？哪有眼光这么奇怪的总裁？”

“你啊。”马龙回复：“你瞎了。你被许大蟒传染了。”

张继科说：“你才瞎。你还欠我一百块彩票钱没还。”

看看，看看。马龙想，张总裁倒管他要一百块钱，有这么包养别人的吗？可见他们是正经的恋爱关系。他给张继科发了个250块的红包，写上“拿去买药吧”，然后心满意足地睡了。

2

别人管马龙叫一声影帝，马龙自己心里有点发虚。他十七岁的时候偶然被名导演选中，本色演出演了个电影的男一号——电影在国内还给禁了，但送到外国参展却夺下了久负盛名的影展的金鹿最佳影片和最佳男主角。

马龙懵懵地听从导演的建议考了戏剧学院。十年前的影视圈还不像现在这样遍地热钱，他老老实实在戏剧学院读书排戏，每天早上起来在阳台上啊啊啊啊地吊嗓子。

那时候他已经和张继科断了联系好久了。

张继科是他童年玩伴。

从记事的时候开始，每年暑假他都被送到乡下外婆家照顾。隔着几户人家，还有另外一个被送来过暑假的男孩，就是张继科。他们很快地混熟了，和村里的小孩子们一起上房掏鸟下河摸鱼。晚上有时候张继科会打着手电筒走到马龙的外婆家，叫他一起出去抓萤火虫。静谧的夜里偶尔响起谁家打孩子的声音，嗷嗷的哭声穿透力极强。他俩全神贯注地抓萤火虫，甚至没有兴趣抬头看一看银河。夏天结束的时候他们都从白嫩的城里小孩变成小煤球，痛哭流涕抱在一起，分别，然后等着下一个夏天到来。

十四岁的那年，他的外婆去世了。

他不再去乡下过暑假，他也没再见过张继科。他还是会想起张继科，刚开始经常想，后来渐渐地也就少了。他中学时代的小女朋友分巧克力给他吃的时候，他会突然想起小时候张继科分给他的水果糖，硬硬的，透明的，漂亮的红颜色，他很珍惜地放在裤兜里想晚上慢慢吃，却因为中午晒了太阳有点融化，糖纸粘在了糖果上。读戏剧学院课后练台词朗诵诗歌的时候他也曾经突然想起过张继科。“今夜我可以写下最哀伤的诗句。写，譬如，夜镶满群星，而星星遥远地发出蓝光并且颤抖。”他想为什么当时他只顾着和张继科蹲在草丛里抓萤火虫而没有抬头看一眼星星呢？张继科的脸孔在他记忆中也模糊了。

“如同今晚的夜，我曾拥她在怀中，在无尽的天空下，一遍又一遍吻她。”

张继科半夜诗兴大发，在酒店顶层总统套房的阳台上一边抽烟一边颠三倒四地念诗。马龙打着呵欠，拎着酒杯也上了阳台，灌了一大口威士忌，把酒杯放在一边就去用腿去勾他的腰，张继科把烟头扔地上踩灭，抱着马龙滚倒阳台的躺椅上。马龙也笑，亲吻他结实的手臂，任由他嵌进他的身体里。

他满足地在马龙身上磨蹭着喘息。

这时候离他们重逢不过一个月。

十四岁那年的夏天张继科带着想和马龙分享的游戏机回了乡下，却发现马龙外婆的院落空了。

“人没了呀，也是到年纪了。”奶奶说。

张继科那时不太能理解她的伤感，想了半天还是问：“那马龙呢？”

“不会再来了吧。”

张继科后来也没有再回乡下。他父亲的集团终于走上正轨越大越强，把老人接到了身边照顾。马龙的气息从他的生活里完全消失了，只剩下十岁的时候俩人在院子里照的几张合影。

大学的时候张继科在国外念商学院。毕业那年，几个中国学生偶然聚在一起喝酒玩牌。许昕拿了张DVD来要用张继科的电视看——新换的电视，屏幕特别大。他说这是前几年得了金鹿奖的电影，国内被禁了，不知道到底讲了啥。

张继科喝着酒，漫不经心摸牌，电影播了几分钟他就把酒都喷在了地毯上。

是马龙。

许昕他们吓了一跳，问：“怎么了老张？”

张继科愣了半天，指着屏幕上的马龙说：“这人真帅，你们说是不是？”

之后在其他朋友看来张继科大概是成了马龙的粉丝。说是粉丝，不过也就是很克制地搜一搜他的资料，找找他的影碟。马龙拿了金鹿影帝后就去读戏剧学院了——真棒啊张继科想——作品不是很多，演过两个小成本镜头乱晃的实验电影，然后就是踏踏实实地演配角。

张继科觉得要急死了。

他给他爸打电话：“爸，咱们能不能投资电影让那个马龙演男主角。”

老张总说：“马龙是谁。”

张继科说：“金鹿影帝。”

老张总破口大骂：“你他妈生意还没好好做倒先想着玩明星了？不许！”

张继科郁闷地挂了电话。

张继科又读了个研究生，然后就回集团里做事，被老张总放到集团核心的基建地产公司学本事。

张继科说：“我想去做咱们新收购的影视制作发行。”

老张总说：“不许。”

张继科又说：“那起码让我去跟TMT投资呢。”

老张总说：“不许！别老想着往媒体那头钻！你他妈不就想玩明星吗！”

张继科摸摸鼻子灰溜溜走了，在基建地产夹着尾巴做人做事，很快赢得集团领导层的一致好评，从小张少爷变成了小张总。

大家都说小张总爱好话剧艺术，经常周末往人民艺术剧院钻，看过的戏还看好几遍。

也在自家公司做事的许昕陪他去看了一次，然后问：“你是不是看上哪个人了？”

张总点头：“是啊。”

“女主角？”

“男二号。”

许昕低头仔细看了看节目单，然后说：“哎呀，是马龙。”

马龙从戏剧学院的秦教授手下研究生毕业后被推荐进了这全国水平最顶尖的话剧团。他本身就优秀，这个年代愿意在剧团领一个月几千块钱死工资的人也少，立刻成了香饽饽。除了被剧团里前辈点拨指导，他有时候也在外面接一点戏，算不上大红大紫，但认真演戏的劲头倒也让人印象不错。

许昕问：“你还喜欢他哪？”

“喜欢啊。”

“那交个朋友嘛，在剧团找个人牵线有多难？”

张继科说：“我爸不让我玩明星。”

许昕琢磨了半天不知道该从哪开始吐槽，憋了一会儿说：“你想玩他？”

张继科摇头：“我想和他谈恋爱。”

许昕嘟哝：“那还不如想玩他呢。”

“是啊。”张继科也叹气：“可是我还是想和他谈恋爱。”

当然老张总不许一半是真的一半是借口。小张总是见过大世面的人，又买了两季的VIP票，剧院的人都快认识他了。就算不动用关系，他大大方方过去说想和剧组的人见见聊聊，也不会被拒绝。可是万一他大大方方走过去，朝马龙伸出手，马龙和他说初次见面久仰久仰，那可怎么办。小张总不管怎么想，都觉得这太可怕了。

二十八岁那年，老张总在饭桌上问小张总：“你还想不想管影视制作发行那块业务了？”

张继科说：“我在基建这块还好多东西要学呢。”

老张总说：“你也没个女朋友。”

张继科说：“这和我管哪块业务有什么关系。”

老张总说：“给你个机会去玩玩女明星嘛。”

张继科说：“明星有什么好玩，还没有报表好玩。”

老张总被他气得直翻白眼。

吃完晚饭张继科又去剧院，却被检票的妹妹拦下来：“张先生，今天没有演出啊。”

“嗯？”张继科抬手看看表：“操，我他么看错日期了。”

检票妹妹咯咯笑了一会儿，说：“您来都来了，要不去排练厅看看他们排练？那天还听他们开玩笑，说张先生都来看了多少场了，哪天谁生病了都不用B角，让张先生顶上就完了。”

张继科也笑，说：“那带我看看去吧。”

排练厅比演出厅小得多，张继科从侧门悄悄走进去，没惊动台上的人。他松了松领带，看着台上的马龙。马龙没化妆，穿着件淡紫色的T恤衫配着运动裤，汗从鬓角滴到脖子里，干净又性感，耀眼得让张继科想给他打钱。

导演喊了休息。

张继科心跳得很快，他拿不准自己到底该悄悄离开，还是上前和马龙打个招呼——龙儿，还记得我吗？马先生您好。您好，我是张继科……

张总在脑海里模拟各种可能的开场白。

马龙走到舞台的角落拿水喝，然后抬眼看见了张继科，两个人的眼睛对上了。

马龙眨眨眼睛抿紧了嘴，而张继科盯着他发呆——不过两秒钟，他从舞台上一下跳下来，朝他的方向跑过来。

“张继科！”马龙兴奋得眼睛发亮，像是又成了个孩子：“继科儿啊！”

3

马影帝问张总裁：“你是什么时候开始对我有非分之想的？”

张总裁诚实地说：“大四的时候。”

马影帝说：“啊？为什么？”

张总裁说：“大昕说拿了你拿金小鹿奖那个影碟来我家放。我都不知道你做演员了的。”

马影帝插嘴：“是啊你看电影品位那么俗就知道看琼瑶于正。”

张总裁说：“琼瑶哪里俗了！”

马影帝看着张总裁一柜子的亦舒汪国真席慕蓉说：“好，不俗。你接着说，看了我的电影然后呢？”

“然后我就想，哇，原来马龙这么帅，我要和他搞对象。”

马影帝有点失望：“我还以为我小时候你就瞄上我了呢。”

张总裁说：“我哪有那么早熟？难道你小时候瞄上我了？变态！”

“你才变态！”马影帝掐了张总裁一把：“大变态。”

张总裁也回掐他：“那你什么时候瞄上我的？”

马影帝说：“就我们在排练场又见面的时候啊。”

那天马龙在排练厅舞台边上看见台下的人时，一眼就认出了那是张继科。那是一种很神奇的感觉，他本来以为自己已经快忘了张继科长什么样子了——可是他们四目相对的时候，他甚至不用去辨认那张脸孔。

他知道那是他。

他楞了两秒钟是因为觉得张继科出奇地好看。张继科也在看着他，西装外套搭在手上，衬衫袖子卷着，领带扯开了一点，露出来的肌肉结实的麦色皮肤几乎和西装颜色一样地深沉。他一下子跳下舞台叫着张继科的名字朝他跑过去，他看见张继科惊喜地笑了，大耳朵发红，眼睛眯起来眼角有一些细小的纹路，和他记忆里的那个男孩一样。

留学时期大量阅读过的各种酸诗突然在张继科心头乱转。你是我的半截的诗，不许别人更改一个字！他在心里念叨着，结结实实抱了马龙一下。

马龙说：“继科儿，见到你真高兴。”

张继科说：“我也是！”

然后马龙搂着他的肩膀把他介绍给抻着脖子好奇地往这边看了半天的剧组成员：“这是继科儿，我发小儿！”

和马龙在舞台上演情侣的女二号娇滴滴地说：“张先生在哪里高就呀？”

张继科说：“做点生意，哈哈。”

女二号继续娇滴滴地说：“张先生来捧我们场这么多次，我该请您吃个饭才对呀，能给我您的联系方式嘛？”

马龙说：“不行。”

女二号瞪起眼睛看马龙：“关你什么事？”

马龙说：“张继科是我罩的人！”

张继科打哈哈：“我今天没带名片，下次，下次我请大家吃饭。”

送走张继科后马龙回到排练厅里，女二号问他：“你不知道他是谁吗？”

马龙用一种看傻逼的眼神看她：“他是张继科啊。”

女二号把手机伸到他鼻子下面，他低头看看，上面是张继科的百度资料——有名的新未来集团的总裁的独子，掌管着集团基建业务，是青年实业家中的领军人物。

“哟，居然还是个总。”马龙笑嘻嘻地说。

“你真不知道啊？还发小呢。”女二号嫌弃地看着马龙：“你帮我跟他牵牵线呗？”

马龙说：“我拒绝。”

女二号踢了他一脚。

马龙很坚持：“我拒绝。继科儿是我罩的人。”

张继科看着手机里马龙的联系方式，手都在抖。他激动得打鸡血回公司里加班到半夜，然后发微信给许昕：“大昕，我和马龙联系上了！！！”

许昕正在party上浪成一条蟒蛇，过了半个小时才看到微信回复：“挺好的啊。”

那头张继科立刻又回复：“我该怎么追他？”

许昕顿时吓得酒醒了一半。他握着手机跑到阳台上，把电话给张继科拨过去：“老张，你真想追马龙？”

“骗你干什么？快给我支支招。”

许昕说：“马龙是男的哎。”

张继科说：“我又不瞎！”

许昕仰头长叹：“我怎么支招，我特么比两点之间连成的线还直啊！”

张继科说：“养你有什么用？”然后啪叽挂了电话。

许昕冥思苦想了一夜，第二天早上给张继科发了微信：“我觉得你还是先约人家吃吃饭打打球什么的，别一上来就送花开房，打草惊蛇，万一人家不喜欢男的呢？”

张继科回复：“你说得很对，但今天的花我已经送了，我把之后的取消了吧。”

马龙在剧院收到一大束火红的玫瑰的时候仰头嘻嘻嘻嘻地笑了出来。花里夹了张卡片，是花店的人帮忙写的：“祝排练顺利！！张继科。”

而十分钟前张继科给他发了微信：“龙！那花是送给你们田导演的，我不好意思直接给她。祝她身体健康啊！”

挑大梁的前辈演员打趣：“唷，谁家小姑娘给我们龙仔送花了？”

马龙摇头，把花递给田导演：“导演，这是张继科送您的。”

“啊？”田导演虽然年届五十，此时却如少女般双颊飞红：“替我谢谢他！”

马龙叹气，他心爱的人啊怎么处处留情。

接下来一个月里张继科请马龙吃了二十顿饭——午饭加晚饭。除了张继科要应酬和马龙有演出的时候，顿顿不落。

他还又去看了两次马龙排练。第一次在晚上，他坐在观众席，趴在前排的椅背上，眯眼望着舞台上的马龙，眼神炽热得简直可以烧烤。第二次在上午，张继科刚从香港出差回来，回公司前先顺路去了趟剧院。他想幸好他去了，因为他一进排练厅就看见马龙脚滑从舞台边上摔了下去。

排练厅的舞台并不高，马龙只是因为早饭没吃饱，摔得眼前发黑，趴在地毯上半天没起来。

张继科吓得大喊了一声：“龙儿！”

谁说什么都没用，张总坚持把马龙带到了城中最贵的私立医院，从头到脚检查了个遍。

姚医生把体检报告递给张继科：“张总，真的不用担心的啦，马先生身体健康得来！”

张继科眉头紧锁用读现金流量表的严肃态度读着体检报告。

姚医生知道张总这样子是还要看一会儿的，干脆转过头和马龙攀谈起来：“马先生，可不可以和我合影给我签名呀，我一直是您的影迷呀！上个月剧院重排的万家灯火我还去看了呀，您演的真棒！”

马龙不好意思地说：“谢谢谢谢。”然后在姚医生的笔记本上签了名，两个人还自拍了好几张。

张继科回过头瞪了马龙的后脑勺一眼。

姚医生又说：“听说您又要拍尹导演的戏了，是不是真的呀？会不会再去参评金狍子奖呀？”

马龙说：“这回我不是男一号呀。”

张继科插嘴：“姚医生，报告上写龙脚踝上有伤是怎么回事？”

姚医生说：“小事。马先生最近崴过脚吧？”

马龙说：“是，下楼梯的时候踩空了。”

俩人没再理张继科，接着聊电影的事情。

张继科不高兴地拉着马龙走了。

马影帝这么受欢迎，张总气得要死要死的了。出了医院他把马龙塞进他的豪车，坐上驾驶座说：“中午想吃什么？”

“随便，反正我现在只能吃点素菜，下个月电影开机要提前控制身材了。”马龙摸摸自己腹肌上覆盖的脂肪忧伤地说。

“那去我们家的酒店吧，离剧院不远过会儿送你回去也方便。”新未来集团旗下有高级酒店，酒店餐厅的主厨也有水准，张继科把那当了自己的食堂。

马龙说：“行啊。”

车不一会儿开到了酒店，张继科和马龙下了车，将车钥匙交给门童开去泊车。

马龙撇着嘴说：“小时候怎么没看出来你这么有钱啊。”

“小时候我们家就是没这么有钱啊。”张继科说：“我们是暴发户嘛。”

他俩在酒店餐厅包厢里坐定，主厨特地出来问张总要吃什么。张总说：“给马先生弄两个素一点，低卡的菜。我老样子。”

过了二十分钟吃的都上来了。马龙把清炒牛蒡拖到自己面前来吃，张继科舀着卤肉饭 拌黄瓜说：“龙儿，我和你说个事儿。”

“哎。”

“我觉得我吧，挺喜欢你的。就是……不是兄弟那种喜欢。”

“好啊。”

“所以我觉得你是不是能考虑一下，和我谈恋爱。”

“好啊。”

“我呢，条件还是挺不错的，当然这不重要，重要的还是我喜欢你。”

“好啊。”

“我知道你特别受欢迎，咱们又都是男的，所以你可以慢慢——哎你说什么？”

“我说。”马龙嘴里塞着吃的，笑眯眯地看着他：“好啊。”

4

张总裁说：“去你那还是去我那？”

马影帝捂住了脸：“进展太快了吧。”

张总裁瞪大眼睛：“啊？我们确定关系都三天了，还不能睡？”

马影帝有点不高兴了：“你们商圈的人都这样吗，觉怎么能随便睡呢。”

张总裁也不高兴了：“你们演艺圈的人睡觉才随便吧。”

“你们随便。”

“你们随便。”

“我才不随便。”马影帝气鼓鼓地说。

张总裁说：“我也不随便啊。龙，我只是想和你睡，我错了吗？”

没错，没错。

所以两个人现在在张总裁位于二环内的高层公寓的卧室里，落地窗外是被城中心的灯光照亮的夜空，两人在五百平方米的大床上半裸着面面相觑。

“谁来？”张继科问。

马龙两眼放空：“我没被男人睡过啊。”

张继科说：“我也没有啊。而且我明早要去视察，要走好多路。”

马龙说：“那好吧，你来。”

张继科说：“把手机给我。”

马龙警惕地看着他：“干什么？不许拍艳照！”

“不是。”张继科说：“我得百度一下该怎么搞。”

那话怎么说的来着——房事不决问百度？张继科挺有成就感地看着跪趴在床上的马龙，他的手指接着润滑按在马龙的身体里面，那里刚开始是紧窄干涩的，现在已经被他开拓得柔软潮湿。按过敏感的地方的时候，软肉颤抖着紧咬着他的手指，他想过会儿把自己的性器塞进去的感觉一定很好。

马龙已经完全硬了，手指用力抓着床单，胳膊上的肌肉都鼓了起来。

张继科笑着揉一揉他的耳朵：“舒服吗，龙？”

马龙喘了一下，回过头瞪他：“你到底操不操了？”

“操，操。”张继科拍拍他屁股：“翻过来，我要看看你。”

马龙吸吸鼻子翻了过来，自己伸手扯了枕头垫在腰下，腿有点笨拙地挪来挪去，还是夹住了张继科的腰。

张继科说：“等一下我拿个套。”

马龙不耐烦地说：“不要套了，进来吧。”

张继科兴奋地把性器的冠头试探着顶进穴口：“真的可以吗？”

马龙破口大骂：“你都进来了还问个屁！”

第一回无论如何不可能高潮迭起。到张继科拔出来射在马龙肚子上的时候，马龙还没有高潮。张继科有点抱歉地摸着马龙的小弟弟说：“我帮你吸出来吧。”

马龙喘着说：“你会吗？”

张继科说：“……把手机给我。”

“我擦你可拉倒吧。”马龙爬起来搂住张继科和他接吻，他的胡茬蹭着张继科的脸，他的性器蹭着张继科的小腹。张继科满足地从鼻子里哼出声，伸手下去帮马龙打手枪。

张继科轻轻咬着马龙的舌尖的时候，马龙呻吟着射在了他的手上。

他们发了会儿呆，然后亲热地搂着在五百平方米的大床上滚来滚去。

“我想纹身。”张继科告诉马龙：“我要抽烟，喝酒，纹身！”

“还有烫头。”马龙说：“你想纹什么？”

张继科说：“我今天太开心了，爽得飞上天了。我想在背上纹翅膀。”

马龙说：“纹嘛。你可以找全世界最好的纹身师。”

张继科说：“咱俩纹一样的，或者你纹左边翅膀，我纹右边，合起来就是一对儿。”

马龙摇头：“演员哪能随便纹身，没法塑造角色了都，再说等老了皮肤都皱了，得有多丑。”

张继科笑，亲吻马龙的肩胛骨，用牙轻轻咬他的皮肤。

也许相爱的人对于做爱都能无师自通。那天深夜他们做第三回的时候，手机百度已经被抛弃了。马龙坐在张继科怀里，背靠着张继科的胸膛，仰着脖子被顶得舒服得直叫。

“太深了继科儿……太深了……哈啊……”

张继科搂着他的腰，鼻子拱在他后颈问：“能留印儿吗？”

马龙说：“你……唔……你是傻逼？……当然不行！”

而他们第二次搞事的时候就顺利多了，俩人再也没提百度的事儿。那天是张继科去外省考察项目了一个星期后回来的日子，马龙晚上演出谢完幕，匆匆卸了妆，拒绝了剧组成员去宵夜的邀请——他有足够的理由，尹导的电影快开拍了他要节食保持体形——然后打了车去张继科的公寓。

张继科来给他开门。他刚洗过了澡，穿着套条纹睡衣，把马龙拉进屋子就搂着他亲：“龙，想死我了。”

马龙很克制的说：“嗯。”

“你不想我？”张继科皱眉咬他鼻子。

马龙说：“想的。”

张继科想马龙大概没说谎，薄的运动裤下面马龙硬起来的形状已经很明显了。张继科咽了口唾液，从裤兜里掏出套来，脱了睡裤戴上，然后把马龙顶在墙上好歹润滑了两下就操了进去。很久没被异物入侵过的甬道一下子被巨大的肉刃撑开，马龙一下子缩起来，脸埋进张继科颈窝里。

张继科托着他的屁股问：“疼？”

马龙说：“有点。”

张继科亲亲他，说：“疼就对了。”

马龙说：“什么？”

张继科轻轻笑着说：“疼你就永远忘不了我。”

虽然这么说着，张继科还是很快就让马龙爽了。身后的墙壁是冰凉的，而身前的张继科是一团火。马龙像被抽掉了脊梁骨挂在张继科身上，射的时候胡乱哼唧着叫着张继科的名字。

张继科不怕身上留印儿——总不会有下属说，张总，请您把衣服脱了。马龙咬着他的胸肌，想找出一个咬出最圆的牙印的办法。张继科摸着他微凉的皮肤，突然叹了口气。

马龙问：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“我真喜欢你。”

太喜欢了，到想起来，见上面，听到声音，看着他发过来的信息，都觉得没办法的程度。喜欢得没办法，只能叹气把胸口里堵着的东西带出去。

马龙亲了他的下巴一口，也叹了口气。

张继科带着马龙去和许昕吃饭。

许昕看着他俩对视微笑的样子，完全陷入了痴呆状态。

马龙拿着酒杯说：“许昕，我该敬你，继科儿说是你把我的影碟带到他家去放，他才重新找到我的。”

许昕机械地和他喝了一个。

张继科反驳说：“就算没有大昕，回来我也会找到你的。”

许昕想，他那天为什么要带那张碟去张继科家呢？他自己的电视也不差呀？是他一手促成这孽缘的吗？没有人提醒过他啊？

马龙对张继科说：“改天我带你去见见秦老师。他老念叨我为什么不找对象，现在我有对象啦，还这么帅，哈。”

许昕插嘴：“老师？老师受得了这个？”

马龙说：“我们是戏剧学院啊，这种事秦老师见得多了。”

许昕说：“哦……”

张继科说：“好啊，可是我下个月要去坦桑尼亚出差，估计得半个月。”

马龙摸摸脑袋说：“可能下个月我也得走，尹导的戏说开机前要先培训一段时间。”

“回头开拍的时候片场在哪？”

“有一半的戏可能在郊区的摄影棚。”马龙说：“剩下的要去外省取景。”

“行，到时候再约时间。”张继科在桌子下面捏捏马龙的手。

许昕说：“我能插一句吗。”

张继科说：“你说啊。”

许昕说：“你俩这事儿张伯伯不会反对吗？”

张继科说：“那当然会反对了，大昕你读书读傻了吗。”

许昕说：“那可咋办。”

张继科说：“兵来将挡水来土掩——龙儿你跟谁发微信呢？”

马龙手机上聊天窗口对方的头像是个女孩儿的自拍。马龙说：“小姚医生啊。”

“她找你干嘛？”张继科问：“你身体哪不对了吗？”

马龙说：“没有啊，她问我能不能搞到后天演出的票，我说我帮她问问那个剧组的人有没有人有自留票没用掉的。”

张继科放下心来：“哦。”

许昕却突然弹了起来：“哪个小姚医生？幸福家医院的姚医生？”

张继科说：“对，你们也认识呀？”

许昕张牙舞爪地说：“马龙你给我把她微信删掉——删掉！不许你和她单独聊天！不许！她是我对象！”

马龙懵懵地说：“姚医生和我说她单身啊。”

许昕说：“她很快就会是我对象了！哎你能把她微信名片发我吗？”

马龙差点笑出声：“你连人家微信都没有，就说她快是你对象了？要点脸吧。”

“少废话，赶紧把姚医生微信给我。”许昕挥舞着长长的胳膊：“以后有你们求我的时候，我今天就把话撂这儿了！”

5

“爱情这东西是不是挺可笑的？”马龙说：“你以为你爱着对方，对方也爱着你。”

“但你们爱上的都是各自的对爱情的投影。”演女主角的前辈演员说：“不过到了我这个年纪，这种事就不重要了。”

马龙说：“我不觉得人和人之间能真的相爱。说到底，相爱这个概念本身是什么意思？”

女二号问：“龙哥，你怎么了？”

马龙抠着舞台地板的缝说：“明天是最后一场演出了，但是继科儿说他可能来不了。”

女主角和女二号翻了个巨大白眼走开了。

第二天剧院的过道几乎被张总送来的鲜花淹没了。

张总在生意场上摸爬滚打，还是很懂礼数的，知道马龙只是个男二号，送给他的花篮不能盖过了主演的风头。可是他又实在太想给马影帝送九百九十九朵红玫瑰，于是他决定再额外给主演和导演送上大一倍的花篮。

“订最贵的，最贵的！”张总简洁地向秘书指示完，就去开电话会了。

于是这会儿剧组的人和剧院工作人员经过过道各个都被蹭一脸花粉。张继科还是没告诉马龙他能不能来——今天有个极重要的谈判，不知道能不能顺利结束。马龙在过道上挤挤挨挨的花篮里找到自己的那个，稍微小一点的但是很扎眼的红玫瑰，里面塞着卡片：“祝演出顺利。张继科。”

马龙戳着花瓣吸吸吸地笑。

张总最后成功地将谈判告一段落，让司机开着豪车把自己送到剧院，悄无声息地摸到几乎被他包下来的VIP位子坐下。

演出在十五分钟后就结束了。

张总很遗憾地站起来拍手。明天马龙就要去为了尹导的新戏封闭培训了，之后自己也要去坦桑尼亚考察项目。他们要有几乎一个月见不到面，可今天自己连他最后一场演出都不能完整看下来。

他紧紧盯着舞台上谢幕的马龙。马龙一双眼睛黑亮亮的，没看自己这边，只是高高举起手臂，然后又深深低下头去向观众躬身。

观众席里有个女孩大叫了一声：“马龙！！我要给你生小龙崽啊啊啊啊！”

马龙抿嘴笑了，冲着声音来的方向比了不要喧哗往下压的手势。观众们都善意地哄笑起来。

张总气得捏碎了手中价值五十万美元的古董保温杯。

马龙穿着土气兮兮的夹克衫从剧院侧门出去，惊喜地看到张继科靠在自己的豪车上在路边等他。

“继科儿！”他高兴地跑过去。

张继科黑着一张黑脸冲他扬了扬下巴：“上车。”

马龙说：“我来开好吗？我好久没开车了。”

张继科把车钥匙扔给他，坐上了副驾驶。

马龙绕到驾驶座边钻进车里坐下发动车子，往张继科的公寓方向开：“你什么时候过来的？”

张继科说：“这很重要吗？”

马龙有点奇怪地看他一眼：“我就问问呀。”

张继科哼了一声说：“在你答应让那个女观众给你生孩子之前我就到了啊。”

马龙“噢”了一声。

两个人沉默着没再说话，直到把车开进张继科公寓的地库马龙才又带着笑意开口了：“行了，吃醋吃够没有？二十分钟了啊已经。”

张继科说：“吃你妈。”

直到电梯里张继科还在絮絮叨叨：“马龙你怎么能开这样的玩笑呢，生孩子是很严肃的事情。女孩当真了怎么办？她真要给你生孩子怎么办？当然孩子生下来我们可以养——呸呸呸，你不许和她睡——唔!”

马龙直接上手夹住了他的嘴唇：“闭嘴吧，我就和你一个人睡。”

电梯门打开了，张继科在玄关前面把鞋踩掉，又说：“我今晚就让你给我怀孕生孩子。”

“今天演出顺不顺利？”张继科一边亲吻马龙的小肚子一边问。张继科靠在五百平米的大床的床头，膝盖屈起来，张继科的手指正在他身体里探索。马龙的手指摩挲着张继科的头发，有点恍惚地回答：“还行……问这个干什么？”

“关心你啊。”张继科把手指抽出来，直起身子亲亲马龙的眼角：“你看起来很累。”

马龙没说话。

张继科把自己性器抵在马龙腿间戳弄，低声哄他：“真的累咱们就不做了，用手弄出来也行。”

马龙说：“没有。”

张继科说：“那我不带套了好吗？”

马龙说：“为什么？”

张继科笑着说：“戴套了怎么让你怀孕？”

他没再征求马龙的意见，顶进了他的身体。马龙深吸了一口气，尽量放松了身体迎接他。张继科一边缓慢地往里推进一边还在开下流玩笑：“你得保证只跟我生孩子。”

“滚你妈蛋。”马龙喘着说。

“那我滚了啊。”张继科作势要从马龙身体里拔出去。马龙明知道他是在逗自己，还是忍不住去拿脚勾他的腰。张继科闷闷地笑，俯身捧住了马龙的脸密密地亲吻。

张继科缠着马龙做了好几次，并且觉得这不能怪他。

比如做完第二次的时候马龙可怜兮兮地说：“继科儿，就到这吧，真不行了，累。”

他说好，十分体贴地扶着马龙去他浴室五百平米的浴缸里打开了花洒清理马龙的身体。

然后马龙居然靠在他身上搂着他感叹：“继科儿，咱们要是一个月不见了，我得多想你。”

这他妈能忍吗？不能。张总裁在五百平米的浴缸里把马影帝干得话都说不连贯了。

张总裁掐着马龙的下巴说：“谁在操你？”

马龙闭着眼胡乱呻吟着。

张继科诱导地哄他：“叫老公。”

马龙说：“唔……老……老……”

张继科兴奋地顶到很深的地方又射了进去。

马龙说：“……婆。”

于是等不应期过后张总裁把马影帝捞到落地窗边上按着操，并且教他说了很多限制级的话。

完事后马龙又有点不高兴了：“你这些乱七八糟的荤话都哪儿学来的？以前是不是老跟你前男友前女友说？”

张继科说：“没有啊。”

马龙说：“那你说得那么溜？一会儿让我叫你这个一会儿让我叫你那个的。”

张继科亲着他说：“我看到你这些话就自动往外冒，不能怪我，下次你也可以让我说。”

第二天早上马龙就出发去尹导组里培训了。张继科想用自己的豪车送马龙去，被拒绝了。

“尹导年纪大。”马龙说：“我怕他受刺激。”

两个人在玄关抱着黏糊糊又亲了一会儿，然后马影帝叫的嘟嘟快车就来了。他最后咬了张继科的耳朵一口，踩着他的LN紫运动鞋风骚地走位离开了。

张总自己开着豪车回了公司——路上还刮了一下马路牙子——然后工作到晚上九点，打电话叫许昕出来陪他喝酒。

许昕说：“老张，我都到家了啊。”

张总说：“姚医生的微信。”

许昕说：“好好好您说吧哪家店？”

许昕到了店里时，看见张继科坐在包厢角落的沙发上，西装外套脱了，袖子挽上去露出古铜色的大臂，看上去帅得一比。桌子上的一瓶opus one，已经被喝了大半。

张继科对跟进来的服务生说：“还要82年的拉菲！俄罗斯鱼子酱！西班牙生火腿！”

许昕对服务生说：“总之把最贵的下酒菜给他拿来吧。”

服务生答应着出去了。

张继科冲许昕一点头说：“你来啦？”他把手机拿出来按了两下：“来，小姚医生的微信我发给你了。”

许昕摸出手机看了看，不知道为什么不敢立刻发送好友请求，把手机又放回裤兜里：“老张，为什么你有姚医生微信？”

张继科说：“啊？因为这两年我都在她那体检啊。”

许昕说：“噢……你不想知道我是怎么认识她的吗？”

张继科说：“不想。你快喝吧！”

许昕抱住了张继科塞到他怀里的Opus  
One酒瓶子，喝了一口又说：“还有谁要来？”

张继科说：“没有啊，就我们俩，你不乐意？”

许昕环顾了一下四周，问：“就我们俩你订这么大包厢干什么？”

张继科说：“我乐意，宽敞。”

许昕说：“噢……龙哥呢？”

张继科皱起眉来：“他……进组了。今天我给他发微信，他一共就回了我两条。一条是吃过了，一条是要睡了。”

许昕说：“噢……”

他有点后悔来赴张继科的约了。

6

在许昕看来，张继科的感情经历在他们青年霸总圈可以说是少得可怜。在霸总交际圈总有新鲜的人来来去去，霸总们都是万花丛中过片叶不沾身，就连许昕也能浪成蟒蛇。但张继科在马龙之前一共就只谈了两次恋爱，画风纯情得出奇。两回都是女孩追的张继科，然后女孩提的分手，理由也一样：张总根本不懂爱。

当时失恋的张继科还勉强做痛苦状，一边灌着IPA一边对许昕诉苦：“大昕，我怎么不懂爱了，我对她们挺热乎的了，我还帮她们出了商学院的学费呢。”

许昕说：“哥，按你这么说管发奖学金的人是世界上最多情的人了。”

念念不忘，必有回响。这会儿张总裁像吃冰淇淋一样拿勺子挖着鱼子酱吃，对许昕说：“大昕，你还记得晓晓吗？”

许昕抱着酒瓶子说：“记得啊，你前女友嘛，怎么了？”

张继科说：“晓晓今天联系我，把我当年帮她付的学费连利息还我了。”

许昕问：“几分利？”

张继科说：“我没问，她说是今日伦敦银行间同业拆借利率，那就是吧。”

许昕说：“出息了啊。”

张继科说：“她这几年工作很顺利，真好。”

许昕说：“老张，你还真把自己当发奖学金的了？”

张继科叹口气说：“当时不是觉得谈恋爱就应该帮对方花点钱嘛。”

许昕按了呼叫铃对服务生说：“再来一瓶opus  
one。”

张继科又说：“大昕，你知道吗，我真的特别想给马龙花钱！花特别多的钱！”

张总都觉得很多的钱那真的就是很多钱了，学费什么的不能与之同日而语。许昕说：“你想干嘛？给他买栋别墅？”

张继科豪气地说：“我要开个电影给他当拍！请梁潮伟，金城五，安吉北鼻都来给他当配角！再请王假卫来导演！”

许昕说：“哥，这听起来好像是个烂片。”

张继科沮丧地说：“龙说我看电影没品位。”

许昕开始头痛起来，一边给自己灌红酒一边劝张继科：“老张，你可以让龙哥教你，你们共同进步。谈恋爱不就是这么回事吗？互相从对方身上学东西，吸取养分嘛。你以前和晓晓还有小小在一起的时候，不也老拉着她们上自习吗，有什么问题？”

张继科说：“大昕你不懂，我现在见到马龙就想和他上床，别的什么都不想干，更别说学习了。”

许昕说：“……哥，我先走一步。”

张继科拍了下桌子：“不许走！”

许昕委屈地坐回沙发里，开始啃玉米片。

张继科说：“我怕马龙只是一时糊涂喜欢我答应跟我在一起了。”

许昕没说话，给自己又倒了一杯酒。

张继科又说：“我想让他一直喜欢我爱我。我怎么才能让他一直喜欢我呢？怎么做才能让他永远不想离开我呢？”

许昕干脆抱着瓶子喝起来：“老张，你听听自己问的问题，怎么和高中生谈恋爱一样的？”

张继科说：“大昕，我真喜欢马龙呀。”

许昕不想再搭他的话，摸出手机来打开微信回了几条信息，然后看着张继科发给他的姚彦的名片犹豫了一会儿，还是按下了添加好友，在认证信息那里打下：“姚医生您好，我是那天找您看感冒的许昕。”

虽然张继科不想听，但许昕喝高了之后还是把他认识姚彦的过程喋喋不休地讲了三次。

他们许家的绿地集团这几年进军医疗健康行业，小许总年初刚参与了对幸福家医院的控股公司的收购，正经算是幸福家医院的老板。

那天小许总去幸福家医院看感冒，大摇大摆直接挑了个诊室进去。

他是青年霸总，就是如此任性。

而耳朵上挂着口罩，眉清目秀的女医生瞪眼看他：“您没挂号！出去！”

小许总扶了扶眼镜：“我还要挂号？你知不知道我是谁？”

女医生说：“您就是我们医院老板你也得挂号！”

小许总说：“我还真是你们老板！”

女医生说：“所以您就挂号去吧！”

小许总想，女医生，你已经成功地引起了我的注意。他出去挂了个号，分诊台的工作人员认得他是小许总，直接给挂了个超级VIP号，把他送到了孔主任那里。孔主任飞快地问诊开药，小许总拿着药单下楼，经过那个女医生的诊室，特地看了看名字。姚彦。

他把脑袋伸进姚医生的诊室门，姚医生正在帮另一个病人问诊，看上去耐心又温柔。

小许总说：“姚医生，拜拜。”

姚医生抬头看他，笑了笑，对他挥挥手。

后来姚医生说她只是敷衍希望小许总快滚。但小许总被击中了。啊，好清纯好不做作的女医生哦，和他们霸总圈里那些装作清纯的妖艳贱货根本不一样！

在张总一门心思琢磨该怎么给马影帝花钱的时候，马影帝在尹导的剧组里勤勉认真地工作着。尹导就是拍了那部金鹿奖最佳电影，带着马龙进了戏剧界的大导，他和马龙的感情自然不一般。但现在的时代不像十年前，能把大把时间用来磨戏。为了电影有人看，尹导也不得不向投资人屈服，答应让个流量小生来演男一号。电影有点时代背景，尹导坚持在开机前花半个月给所有人培训该怎么用那个时代的方式走路说话，而流量小生迟到早退请假，今天去给赞助商站台，后天又要给时尚杂志拍内页。

尹导说：“小龙，我真的很无奈。我倒是想让你演主角呢。”

马龙安慰他：“没事儿，我觉得主角的大烟鬼哥哥这个角色更有意思。”

尹导说：“那给你加两场戏吧。”

马龙说：“那你不能删小流量的戏啊，不然他经纪公司要闹了。”

尹导说：“你经纪公司怎么不闹一闹。”

马龙说：“我就归我们剧院的经纪工作室管，爱闹不闹，我有戏演就行。”

好在小流量虽然分身乏术，总还是个努力勤恳的年轻人。他晚上匆匆回到组里，头上发胶还没洗，在厅里看到马龙在玩手机，过来打了个招呼，：“龙哥，我助理买了烤猪蹄儿，特好吃，我给你留了一个。”

马龙放下手机皱着脸说：“你要我死啊？尹导要我再瘦十斤，我都恨不得真去抽大烟减肥了！”

小流量说：“啊？好吧，那我自己吃了。”

马龙说：“你也别多吃！”

小流量说：“知道啦龙哥，我去找形体老师补课了。”说完就离开了。

马龙又把手机拿起来，里头张继科说：“跟谁打招呼呢？”

马龙说：“我们的男主角，小流量。”

张继科说：“啊，我知道他。我们公司年会请过他来，女员工可高兴了。”

张总这会儿正在去坦桑尼亚考察项目的路上，在迪拜机场等着转机。他要和马龙视频，马龙说他这没wifi，张总当即给他充了8000块钱话费。

马龙说：“小伙子挺忙的，挺努力。”

张继科说：“你觉得他帅吗？”

马龙说：“当然帅，不然你们公司女员工瞎呀？”

张继科说：“比我帅？”

马龙说：“肯定比你帅，你的颜值也就在你们霸总圈能名列前茅，在我们戏剧界是不够用的。”

张继科皱起了眉。

马龙说：“但我只喜欢你啊吸吸吸。”

张继科笑了。

这时候尹导探头进来：“小龙，出来，我给你说说戏。”

“好嘞尹导。”马龙答应着，对着手机说了句“挂了啊”，就切断了通话。

尹导拎着一袋凤梨酥和马龙坐在后院电灯下面，一边咔擦咔擦吃一边说戏。马龙为了顶饿只能不停喝水。戏说完了，矿泉水干下去两大瓶。

尹导戏说完了，开始和他闲扯。人上了年纪自然变得八卦起来，尹导笑眯眯地说：“刚才是和女朋友视频哪？”

马龙说：“不是。”

“噢？”

“男朋友。”

尹导有点吃惊：“你以前交的不都是女朋友吗？怎么突然换口味了？”

马龙摇头：“不是换口味。那天见到他，我突然觉得我一直在找的就是他，不能是别人。”

尹导“哈”地一乐：“年轻人，真好。”

马龙又拧开一瓶水：“您觉得我们长不了？”

尹导说：“难。”

马龙一向把尹导当父辈尊敬，这时也就和他掏了心窝子：“尹导，我真喜欢他，可是我怕得很。”

尹导说：“怕什么，你又喜欢他，又在一起，日子一天天往前过嘛。运气好，就过了一辈子了。运气不好掰了，你也不亏。”

马龙喝着水，看着月亮说：“我对他是一见钟情……也不是。我俩小时候就认识，好久没联系了。最近又见上面，我一下就……那种感觉。又像一见钟情，又像久别重逢，又像一直在等他。”

尹导说：“那多好。”

“可我怕这些都是假的，是我自己骗自己。”马龙说：“那么久没见，我其实根本不了解他了，我怕自己只是被冲动支配了。我怕我其实根本没那么喜欢他，只是喜欢一个幻觉。”

尹导说：“你这么想，也有道理。”

马龙说：“是吗？”

“迷茫的时候。”尹导悠悠地说：“去破坏、打破一些东西，也许能让你平静下来，但终究你得在和他一起把日子往前过的过程里找到答案。”

马龙点点头，放下瓶子，拿起尹导那一袋凤梨酥，捏了个稀巴烂。

“我还没吃完呢！”尹导大惊。

马龙无辜地说：“可是我需要先平静下来。”

培训结束开机之前，剧组有了两天空档，张继科也从坦桑尼亚回来了。马龙坐进张继科的车里，张继科扑过来就亲，一边亲一边嘟囔着说：“我就能在国内待两天，然后又要去越南一个星期……咱们这加起来都小一个月见不上面了……”

马龙紧紧搂着他，心咚咚地跳，不停地磨蹭着张继科的皮肤。去他妈的，如果这种喜欢真的是幻觉，他愿意在幻觉里活一辈子。

“龙，你得做好准备。”张继科贴着马龙的耳朵说：“我忍不了了。”

7

张继科把车开到荒郊野外停下，刚拉起手刹，就忙不迭解开安全带从驾驶位一下翻过来跨坐在马龙身上，动作间屁股撞到方向盘，喇叭响了一声。他也不管，掐着马龙下巴就吻，那话儿已经硬邦邦地隔着西裤的布料顶着马龙的小腹。马龙被他吻得气都喘不上来，好不容易得了个空挡，咬着张继科冒了胡茬的下巴说：“去后座。”

“不去。”张继科在他身上磨蹭，湿润的气息都吐在马龙耳朵边：“不去，我就要在驾驶座搞，这样以后我一开车就想起你来。”

马龙揉着他的腰一边说：“可是这车一般都是你司机开，我坐后座的。”

张继科立刻拉开了车门：“好，去后座。”

马龙笑了，直接从中间爬到后座，然后把张继科的西装外套铺在座位上拍了拍，对张继科说：“拿这个垫着，别把车座弄脏了，送去洗怪麻烦。”

张继科钻进来在外套上坐下，一手去关车门一手迫不及待地解自己的腰带：“西装送去洗就不麻烦？”

“洗什么。”马龙上手帮张继科解裤子：“扔了就完了。”

张继科说：“好，你牛逼。”

两个人在车后座上滚在一起黏黏糊糊地互相啃着摸着。没有润滑剂，张继科拿了套子裹着手指，借着上面的润滑挤进马龙的身体里给他扩张。马龙的腿蹭着张继科的腰，他的衣衫甚至还是整齐的，他一边吻着张继科，一边去解他的领带。

张继科问：“疼不疼？”

马龙挑着眉说：“我说疼你会停？”

张继科摇头：“我会说宝贝儿忍忍。”

马龙哈哈笑，掐了他一边：“谁他妈是你宝贝儿。”

“你呗。”张继科戴上套，把他腿拉开：“忍忍啊。”

他一下顶进来。张继科的家伙大得很，他之前也不算个玩家，没有多么好的技巧，马龙自然疼，但却更兴奋地向上拱着腰把张继科吞得更深。

张继科抓着马龙的肩膀接着往里干：“能忍？”

“能。”马龙说：“……我操！”

张继科整个进去了，伏在他身上深呼吸，等着马龙适应他。马龙却根本不领他的情，后穴用力缩了两下：“快点，动。”

“马龙，”张继科捞住他的腿：“我发现你这人真是不识好歹。”

他用力地开始干马龙，没什么章法，只是次次都几乎全拔出来再狠狠捅回去。他也不是每次都能照顾到马龙敏感的地方。但马龙不太在乎，他一只手伸下去自慰，另一只胳膊搂住张继科的脖子不停吻他，隔着衬衫咬他的肩膀咬他的胸肌。

张继科几乎有点暴虐地掐着马龙的屁股和大腿，咬着马龙的嘴唇。他有点被自己吓到了——迫不及待地和马龙在车上就干起来，没有足够的温柔体贴，甚至隐隐地希望把马龙弄疼了——这实在不太像他。可是那人是马龙啊，马龙在吻他，在叫着他，在包裹他，索求他，他没办法控制自己了。

他托高马龙的屁股冲到更深的地方，马龙仰起了脖子，他低头咬住他的喉结。

一起发疯吧。

张继科开车带着马龙回到了自己公寓。马龙瘫了一样往地板上一躺，开了电视放在体育频道，然后从包里拿出剧本来翻。张继科匆匆去冲了个澡，重新换了一套西装，出来蹲下身摸摸马龙的脸：“真瘦了，脸都凹下去了。你晚上想吃点什么？”

马龙开始在包里找水瓶：“别诱惑我啊，我还差五斤要减呢。”

张继科说：“我去趟公司，晚上不会来吃饭。你在家等我？”

马龙点点头。

张继科不高兴了：“你也不挽留我一下。”

马龙乐了：“挽留你干嘛？你是昏君我是祸水啊？”

张继科也笑：“别贫啊。”

小张总开车回了公司，听了几个主管对越南的项目的跟进，应付了几个电话，然后研究提交过来的报告。到暮色四合时他按了老张总办公室的内线电话：“爸，吃饭？”

老张总说：“过来吧。”

他俩吃饭无非就是叫了高级饭店的上门服务，在老张总的办公室里一边吃一边讨论工作。讨论完了老张总说：“晚上回家睡吗？你奶奶挺想你的。”

小张总说：“周末吧，我今晚有事。”

“呦？”老张总惊喜交加：“啥事？房事？”

小张总说：“爸，咱们能不能不要说话这么直接。”

老张总欣慰地说：“好儿子，出息了。”

小张总说：“哈哈哈。”

老张总说：“趁年轻，多玩玩！”

小张总说：“哈哈哈”

张总和老张总吃完了饭，又开车回了公寓——想着马龙一点东西都不能吃太可怜了，还特地去多买了一提矿泉水。

到了家门口他按门铃，稍等了一会儿，马龙过来给他开门：“按什么门铃，你没带钥匙？”

“我想你来给我开门。”

马龙洗过了澡，还没来得及穿上衣，下半身穿着张继科的一条睡裤。他个头比张继科矮点，睡裤有点大，很可笑地垂在脚背上。

张继科问：“干嘛穿我睡裤。”

马龙说：“我自己的没带啊。”

张继科又问：“配套的睡衣呢？怎么不穿上，冷不冷？”

马龙说：“洗完澡刚要穿呢就听见门铃响，我怕你等着急，就先来开门啦。”

张继科看着他楞了一会儿，摇头笑笑，走过去搂住了他。

“靠，你又硬了。”马龙说：“张继科，你怎么这么不要脸。”

张继科轻轻的笑，抱着马龙亲他的耳朵。张继科想，啊，我必须要向马龙证明我有多喜欢他。

“龙你到沙发上坐下。”张继科说：“我要给你口交。”

马龙坐下了，似笑非笑地看着他：“你会吗？”

“不会。”张继科诚实地说：“但总要学习嘛。”

别说给人口交了，张继科连被人口交的经验都没有。他凭本能行动着，在马龙腿间跪下，隔着布料亲了亲他，然后拍拍他的大腿示意他把屁股抬起来一点，剥掉了他穿着的自己的睡裤。马龙的性器跳了出来，已经半勃起了，正对着张继科的脸。张继科用手扶正，有点笨拙地舔舐着。

马龙笑着要躲：“痒。”

张继科于是多用了点劲儿。

“哎你咬我干嘛，疼。”马龙抱怨。

张继科心中默念不听不听王八念经不气不气小马淘气，重又把他含进去，他听见头顶上马龙还在笑，大概还是痒。他打算放弃的时候，马龙低下头来亲了亲他的后颈，说：“继科儿，我怎么这么喜欢你啊。”

张继科把嘴里东西退出来说：“真喜欢我？”

马龙说：“喜欢。好了别用嘴了，形式主义。”

他把张继科拉起来按在沙发上，解开张继科的裤子撸了两把，然后坐了上去。他身体里还是柔软的，很容易就把张继科整个吃了进去。

张继科看着在他身上快活地呻吟着的马龙，很想把他按倒操得他叫不出来，但又觉得现在这样也很好。他搂着马龙的腰，脸蹭着他的手腕，甚至能感觉到那儿的脉搏。

张总突然十分理解了古代的昏君们的感受。

8

马龙一边收拾包一边接林高远的电话：“哎，林妹妹。”

张继科也收拾自己的东西，一边用余光瞄着马龙接电话。

“哎我知道。没，我现在在朋友家呢。”

“嗯，我还要回剧院拿点东西，你到剧院等我吧。”

“啊？不是女朋友。”

“没什么好拍的。拍到又怎么了？”

“行行行我知道了。你记得给我带两瓶水啊。”

马龙挂了电话。张继科问：“林妹妹是谁？”

马龙说：“我助理，男的。我在剧院的时候用不着他照顾，他就在经纪公司忙。”

张继科“噢”了一声，又问：“他跟你说什么了？怕你被拍？”

马龙说：“他以为我交女朋友了，要我小心点别被拍。要我说拍到也不打紧，我也不是年轻小偶像了。”

张继科笑笑，说：“我送你去剧院？”

马龙摇头：“你别误了飞机，我自己叫车。”

张继科点点头。

马龙走过来抓着他脸亲了一口，突然又想起什么：“给我件你的衣服呗？”

张继科愣了一下：“你要干嘛？”

“见不到你睹物思人啊。”马龙理直气壮地说：“可以闻着打手 枪。”

张总再次被马影帝的外表纯净内心黄暴程度震惊了，险些就要硬起来。他深呼吸一口，去衣帽间里随便拿了件衬衫递给马龙：“喏。”

马龙把衬衫放在鼻子前面闻了闻，不太满意：“这件洗过了。”

“……”

马龙把脸拱到张继科脖颈附近闻了一圈，然后开始伸手解他衬衫扣子：“我要你身上这件。”

“别耍流氓。”张继科拨开马龙的手：“我自己来。”

戏真开拍了马龙脑子里的黄色废料倒全清空了。他依旧半绝食着，演的角色也很压抑，这种状态下欲望几乎都消失了。

不过他还是把张继科的衬衫放在枕头边上，晚上躺在招待所的硬板床上闻着隐隐约约的张继科的味儿——也并不会睡得更好。肚子还是很饿。

马影帝于是给张总发微信：“好饿。”

张总很快回了一张越南牛肉粉的照片给他。

马影帝说：“你去死吧。”

张总过了一会儿，又回了他一张自拍，手端着鸡尾酒坐在当地酒吧露台，看上去春风得意。之所以过了几分钟才回，大约是在挑选合适的滤镜。

马影帝说：“再见！”

这时候正好小流量来敲马龙的门：“龙哥！”

马龙说：“进来，门没锁。”

小流量打开门进来，手里拎着一盒稻香村的点心：“我想向您请教请教明天的戏。”

马龙说：“点心拿走，拿去给高远吃。你想要我命啊？”

小流量于是把点心盒子放在玄关，然后拎着剧本进来了，愁眉苦脸地在凳子上坐下。

“您戏真好。”他说：“今天拍我，您进镜头的都是背影——尹导没说，我自己都看出来了，您的后背比我的脸都有戏。”

马龙说：“要认真读剧本。”

“我认真读了。”小流量把剧本举起来：“您看，我都用荧光笔把自己台词标好了。”

马龙说：“光标上台词——唉，不过你也没那么多时间。尹导会好好磨你的。我第一次和尹导拍戏的时候，根本不会演戏，你比我强多了。”

小流量说：“哎龙哥您枕头旁边怎么有衬衫，咱们不是民国戏吗。”

马龙说：“我自己的衣服，那天穿着来的。”

小流量很有眼力见地说：“我助理正好要去干洗店呢，我让他拿去一块给您洗了吧。”

马龙连忙护住那件衬衫：“不用了谢谢！我喜欢自己手洗！”

张总在越南看完项目回来，去片场把马龙接到自家酒店，让主厨给他做了两个清淡的菜，然后带到楼上总统套房结结实实挨了两顿操。

第二天一早小张总送马影帝回了片场，然后在集团开了一天的会。坦桑尼亚和越南的项目前景都不错，但有董事觉得应该优先用现有的资金加杠杆收购一直在接触的一家美国的上市公司。小张总不认为收购那家公司对集团的北美战略有什么必要，还要困住公司的现金流，而董事则觉得在政局不稳的国家大举投入基建又没有国家背书实在是太过冒险。两人在董事会上争得面红耳赤，各自气急败坏地回办公室叫手下开会写报告，等着老张总定夺。

烦心的事儿他也不想跟马龙说太多。不过张继科现在发现了，他烦心的时候就更想给马龙花钱了。

于是过了两天他叫秘书安排，给尹导演的剧组送了一大堆好吃的好喝的和好烟

晚上收到马龙的微信：“继科儿啊。”

张继科从许昕发给自己的卖萌表情包合辑里精心挑选了一番，回了他一个滚动的肉团子。

马龙在那头和他抱怨，剧组的人八卦他俩是包养关系。

两个人你来我往说了两句，马龙给他转了二百五十块钱让他买药，然后就不回信息了。发起视频邀请也不理，估计是睡着了。

张继科握着手机长叹，瞎子才会包养马龙这样的人——对金主毫无服务精神。他倒是想包养马龙呢，他能吗？

他们只能是正经谈恋爱了。

没想到包养马龙的机会很快就来了。

电影的投资方之一是个皮革大亨，他们的皮革制品的代言人就是小流量。没想到皮革大亨的资金链突然断了，他本人也带着小姨子跑了联系不上。八百万的余款打不进来，剧组眼看就要停摆。他们这时候整组人马已经在外省拍外景，制片人连夜回了京城四处活动，一时间却也找不到钱。尹导演猛抽烟叹着气，小流量也委屈兮兮。马龙说：“尹导，要不我先把我存款垫吧垫吧？但我也就能拿出个五六十万现金，别的都存着理财什么的拿不出来。”

尹导说：“哪能让你自掏腰包。”

马龙说：“那可以把我名字挂投资商那了，多威风啊。”

林高远本来也在愁眉苦脸地吃着棒棒糖，这时候突然一个激灵说：“龙哥，你问问张总能不能帮忙啊，你上回不是说你们是发小吗？”

马龙说：“啊？这能成吗？”

所有人满怀期待地看着他：“问问他！”

马龙看看表，正好是午饭的时间，于是他给张继科把电话打了过去。

过了一会儿张继科才接起来：“龙？”

马龙抱怨：“怎么这么长时间才接？”

张继科说：“我吃饭呢，怕吃东西声音刺激你。”

马龙说：“刺激不着，我体重达标了已经，现在可以吃东西了。”

张继科说：“是吗，你能吃拍黄瓜了？”

马龙说：“我又不喜欢吃拍黄瓜。”

尹导演轻声咕哝：“能不能说正事儿了。”

马龙连忙说：“我有正事儿问你。你有八百万吗？”

哪有这么和大老板说话的？林高远恨不得把手机从马龙手里夺过来自己去谈。

那头张继科说：“啊？咋了？”

马龙说：“我们电影一个投资商跑了，现在差八百万资金缺口，剧组停摆了要。”

张继科说：“妥了，包在我身上，让你们的人把银行账户发给我。”

马龙说：“继科儿，谢了啊。”

张继科说：“小事儿，咱俩谁跟谁啊。”

马龙挂了电话，说：“妥啦。”

剧组的年轻人纷纷抱住了马龙的大腿，尹导也几乎老泪纵横：“给你加戏！小流量你不反对吧？”

小流量也蹭着眼角：“不反对！”

张继科把内线电话打到集团里做影视发行业务的公司负责人那，问：“李总，你们那还有闲钱吗？”

李总说：“啊？”

他一下还没反应过来。小张总是集团老总的独子，平时都在最核心的基建地产业务忙活，和他们除了例会之外几乎不怎么打交道。

小张总说：“尹导的新电影——您知道吧？缺钱了。”

李总说：“我听说了。”

小张总说：“咱们能不能投资？”

李总说：“啊？为什么？”

小张总说：“人家找我帮忙了。而且我老喜欢尹导了。还有他这回用的演员我也喜欢。”

李总说：“您喜欢小流量？早说呀，上回咱们的新影院开张还请了他做开幕嘉宾，本来可以让他去见见您嘛。”

小张总说：“不是，我喜欢马龙，不过这不是重点。投不投？”

李总说：“您说投我们当然要投，不过不知道这两天公司里能不能拿出现金来。”

小张总说：“现金我有。”

李总说：“啊？”

小张总说：“八百万嘛，下午我就打到你们公司账上。”

李总说：“啊……好吧。”

9

电影很顺利的杀青了。最后一场戏拍完，小流量蹲在地上哭起来。经纪人跑过去安慰他，他抽泣着说：“姐，我觉得我终于知道什么叫演戏了……”

马龙喝着水看着小流量感叹，这大眼睛，这招人疼的劲儿，他要是霸总肯定包养这样的。包养自己这样的有什么意思？可见就算剧组拿了张继科八百万，他们也是正经谈恋爱的关系。

不过小流量有几场戏是演的不错。被尹导磨着，再加上和马龙对戏的时候被带了进去，出来的效果总之不会让人出戏。

林高远站在马龙身边，继续咬着棒棒糖嫌弃地低声咕哝：“拉倒吧，就他还能叫知道怎么演戏，到咱们剧院来排一天戏导演能活撕了他。”

马龙说：“他演技够用就行。你回头看尹导剪辑吧，老厉害了。”

林高远又说：“我也就那么一说。这电影回头上了，他的迷妹们肯定要说他要迈向演技派之路了。”

马龙说：“谁说不是呢。”

林高远说：“戏拍完了不用控制体重了您这水可以少喝点儿了吧。我都怕您水中毒。”

马龙说：“你管我呢。”

林高远还要再说话，制片人跑了过来：“龙仔呀，问问张总哪天有空啊？”

马龙说：“啊？干嘛？”

制片人说：“我们回了京城要办杀青宴，想请张总赏光呀。张总帮了我们这么大的忙，全剧组的人都想向他下跪道谢呢！”

马龙说：“噢好吧，我问问他，回头告诉您啊。”

制片人迟疑了一会儿，又说：“龙仔啊，我是看着你拿影帝出道看着你成长的，你就把我当个叔父，有句话我不能不说呀。”

马龙站直了：“哎您说。”

制片人说：“你是个好演员，演员知道吗？磨练表演艺术是顶重要的了，那些名利都是虚的。”

马龙懵懵地说：“您说的对呀。”

制片人犹豫再三，还是说：“我这半个月听剧组里都是风言风语，说你被那个张总……唉！别糊涂啊！”

马龙一愣，笑得眼睛都看不见了：“我知道他们说我被张总包养，怎么您也信了？真没那事儿，我俩是发小儿啊。”

制片人吐出口气：“那就好，那就好啊。”

马龙打电话问张继科哪天饭点儿有空。

张继科看了看秘书早上发给他的行事历，说：“周四晚上那个应酬我可以推了。怎么了？”

马龙说：“剧组想请你来参加杀青宴。”

张继科说：“行啊。不过周四的话我得晚一点到，有个会。”

马龙说：“你来就行啦。”

杀青宴那天张继科到的时候大家喝得正高兴。张总之前有个挺正式的会谈，穿了笔挺的三件套西服，头发也梳得整整齐齐。他推开大包厢的门，大家的目光一下集中到他身上。马龙被剧务小哥拽着正在划酒拳，看到他连忙挥手喊着：“继科儿！今天真帅！”

然后张总就走过去牢牢挂在了马龙的背后。

也不知道他明明比马龙个子高怎么能那么牢地像个发夹一样卡在那。

制片人过来敬酒：“张总啊，这回真是太谢谢您啦，都不知道该说什么了我！”

张继科还没说话，马龙抢先说：“张总酒量不行，我来替他喝！”

小流量的经纪人过来敬酒：“张总啊，还请贵集团以后也多多关照我们家小流量啊！”

马龙：“他酒量不行，我来替他喝！”

小流量本人过来：“龙哥……”

“张继科酒量不行，我来替他…嗯？你是来敬我的？”

小流量说：“哎，谢谢龙哥指点我。”

马龙说：“瞎说什么呢，互相学习呗！喝！”

张继科只能拿碟子装了锅包肉尽量在马龙拼酒的间隙多给他塞几口肉。

化妆师说：“你俩感情真好。”

马龙说：“那是，我俩发小……你们别老再说张继科包养我了，他瞎啊包养我这样的？”

周围的人都笑起来。马龙又在裤兜里摸来摸去摸出手机来，调出照片给他们看：“你们看，我这次还特地回家把我们小时候的照片找出来了，省得你们不信。”

大家争相上来围观：“好可爱啊！”

“好了不能多看！要收钱了！”

张继科说：“唷，给我看看，我好久没翻旧照片了。”

马龙把手机放在他眼前。屏幕上是他们十岁的时候的那张合影，在张继科外婆的院子里，两个小男孩勾肩搭背冲着镜头笑，像两个小黑泥鳅。

小黑泥鳅现在长成了皮薄大馅的小白包子，喝多了挂在自己身上，热气都喷在他颈窝里。察觉到他有点站不稳要往下出溜，张继科伸胳膊揽住他的腰往上提了提，掐了他的大腿一下。

马龙用只有他们两个听得到的声音带着笑意咕哝：“张总，性骚扰啊？”

张继科说：“昂，怎么着吧？”

马龙又说：“你记不记得，小时候咱俩刚认识头两年，你大舌头管我叫荣荣荣荣的？”

张继科说：“是，那又怎么地？我现在还可以这么叫。”

马龙就笑，也没说话，伏在他颈窝里打呵欠。陆陆续续又有人来给张总敬酒攀谈，他也不抢了，一副马上成仙的样子。

就连有女孩来找张继科敬酒攀谈他也不挡。倒是有好几个女孩甜甜地叫着马龙哥哥，把名片或者写了微信号码的纸条塞进马龙的西装口袋。等她们转过身走开，张继科就立刻把纸条掏出来撕碎。

尹导演也过来和张继科喝了一个：“他还帮您挡酒，我看这孩子自己酒量最差。”

张继科笑笑说：“他开心就好。我特别喜欢您的戏——说实话，要不是您当年和他合作那个电影，我都不一定能再找到他。”

尹导演打量了张继科一会儿，然后笑着说：“挺好，挺好。”

杀青宴结束后张总裁背着人事不省的马影帝。只有他自己知道自己的后颈已经被人咬了好几个印儿。

林高远说：“张总，我送龙哥回去吧，今晚真对不住您。”

张总说：“没事，我叫司机了。”

话音刚落，一辆宾利停在他们眼前，司机阿明下车来给张总开了车门。张总气定神闲拖着马影帝坐进车子，和其他人欠欠身道别，豪车就疾驰而去。

林高远呆立原地，和小流量一起感叹：“有钱真好。”

到了自己家，张继科拖着马龙去洗漱了，然后把他扔到了床上。马龙几乎是立刻就睡着了。呸，这酒量，加起来不知道喝了有没有一瓶红酒。张继科在内心鄙视着男朋友的酒量，自己去洗了澡。换上睡衣进卧室的时候，马龙已经霸占着他那一半二百五十平的床，睡得像条柯基。张继科给他把毯子盖好，自己也躺下，听着马龙呼吸的声音，很快睡着了

半夜马龙迷迷糊糊地被张继科弄醒了，“唔？”了一声。

张继科舔舔他的耳朵，说：“荣荣荣荣，我要操你了。”

马龙还困的很，不过因为身边人是张继科也没有要反抗的意思，顺从地被他摆布着。张继科的手指伸进他的身体，他哼哼了两声，抱住张继科的脖子。

张继科不依不饶地，一边亲着他一边还在抱怨：“她们几个管你叫马龙哥哥，我看你挺享受的啊。”

马龙口齿不清地说：“你叫我哥哥我更享受。”

“去你妈的，我比你大。”张继科伸了三只手指进去，缓慢地打着圈按摩。马龙惬意地叹气，内壁一缩一缩地夹着张继科的手指。

张继科说：“不戴套了？”

马龙“唔”了一声。

不知道为什么他们都有点迷恋直接射在对方身体里的感觉。马龙还没完全清醒过来，抱着张继科，在张继科把性器楔进他身体的时候像说梦话一样呓语：“我要是个女的，就给你生一窝崽子。”

张继科心口一缩，往里又是一顶，低头亲亲他眼窝：“我也乐意。”

马龙没再说话，修长的腿缠上了张继科的腰。他的敏感点本来就长得浅，张继科此刻也并不急躁，拖了枕头过来把他腰垫高，抓住他的胯骨浅浅抽插起来。马龙很快被他操开了，柔软地吸附着他，每一下顶进去他都发出舒服的鼻音。

张继科低头不停亲吻马龙的脸和头发。马龙伸手自慰了一会儿，低声嘀咕：“我想射了。”

张继科抓住马龙的手扣在旁边，说：“多做一会儿。”

“唔……”马龙没反对，温驯地侧过头亲亲张继科的手腕。

张继科看着自己身下的马龙，完全没有了宴席上清冷矜贵的样子，为了自己露出沉迷于情欲的脸孔——他的爱人。对也好错也好，有没有未来也好，现在马龙是他张继科的爱人。

他简直想把马龙吃到肚子里去。

张继科从马龙身体里退出来。他听见马龙迷惑地搅他的名字，没去理会，伏在了马龙的两腿之间。马龙的后穴在不满的翕张着，他抱住马龙的大腿，凑过去亲吻在那儿。

马龙一下子缩起来：“唔嗯……”

张继科湿热的舔吻从后穴到会阴，然后反复吮着马龙的囊袋。马龙被他舔得湿哒哒的，伸手去拽他的头发：“别，继科儿，别……”

张继科在他双腿间含糊着说：“你不喜欢？”

马龙用力地喘着：“后面，后面……”

他想被张继科填满。他知道自己的穴口在不满意地、急切地收缩着等着被张继科填满。很奇怪的，马龙发现自己在和张继科做爱的时候几乎没有那么多害羞和矜持。他自己把手伸下去，想把手指探进自己身体里。但他的手被张继科拨开了。张继科的手指伸进来，准确地拨弄他最敏感的褶皱，又同时把马龙硬得不能再硬的性器含进了嘴里。

马龙爽得几乎哽咽起来，在被张继科用力吸吮的时候没办法得蜷紧了脚趾头都射在了他嘴里。张继科还在用力含着他，他脑子一片空白，嘴里只能胡乱叫着。

可是张继科还没射呢。他直起身子，把马龙翻了过来摆成跪趴的姿势，一下子又捅了进去。这回马龙是真的尖叫了一声，然后近乎抽搐地蜷缩起来，脊背都在发抖。张继科伸手揉着他的腰，用力操着他——马龙的内壁还在因为高潮痉挛着，现在颤抖着咬着他推着他，让他也爽得叫出了声。

马龙咬着枕头，难受地挠着床单。张继科带给他的感觉强烈到已经分辨不出是快乐还是痛苦，总之实在是太多了。他深呼吸了两口，勉力支持起身子往前爬，想从张继科身体下面逃开。刚爬了没两下，张继科抓住他的胯骨又把他拖回来，用力一顶，顶得他向前扑进了床单里。在张继科的手伸到前面揉搓着他敏感地硬起来的乳头时马龙终于带着点哭腔求饶了：“继科儿……够了……”

张继科咬着牙说：“什么？”

“继科哥哥……哥哥……”马龙几乎是胡言乱语起来：“受不了了，你出去……”

“乖乖的，”张继科的手握住马龙的性器照拂着：“听哥哥的话。”

马影帝很生气了。

马影帝说：“你欺负人。”

张总裁帮马影帝把身体里的精液清理干净了，这会儿开始哗哗地洗自己：“啊？”

马影帝又说了一遍：“你欺负人。”

张总裁说：“我怎么欺负你了？你爽得都哭爹喊娘了。”

马影帝气得狠狠地踢了张总裁一脚：“我要跟你分手。”

“别，别，心肝。”张总裁搂着马影帝笑着亲：“下回我让你这么弄我，好不好？你不把我操哭你就是孙子，嗯？”

马影帝想了想，说：“好吧！”

张总裁贱兮兮地笑了。

10

李总拿了张总的八百万投给了剧组，想着不能让张总的钱打了水漂，自然也要从票房上吃下一口来。新未来集团参与进了尹导的电影宣发，电影在新未来集团旗下的院线的排片一下子升到了最高，并且李总揣摩小张总的心思，给马影帝大肆宣传，小流量的公司欠着新未来集团的人情，也没太反对。于是李总变本加厉，还制作了多款马影帝单人的特供海报，贴得到处都是。

海报上的马影帝不是马龙，而是戏里的那个大烟鬼。他披着长衫瘦骨伶仃，回过身看着镜头，阴郁颓靡的一对漆黑眼睛直盯到看客心里。

而且尽管瘦得脸颊凹陷，还是非常帅。

操！怎么这么帅！张总把马影帝的海报贴在自己办公室里，一边骂娘一边还是盯着看。另一张海报上马影帝对襟衣衫的扣子解开了，斜倚在大烟榻上，淡淡眉眼，散发出病态的性感。张总把那张海报也贴在办公室里欣赏了一会儿，突然气得直跳脚——这是要全国宣传的海报啊，他的男朋友被所有人看光光了！他想立刻打电话叫李总把马龙的海报全都撤了，却又毫无正当理由。

张总晚上气乎乎回了家，看见马影帝四仰八叉躺在他的古董真皮沙发上一边啃小西红柿一边看球赛，心情又好起来。反正马影帝现在是他的人。

电影杀青后马影帝过了一段颇为清闲的日子。话剧团有实验性质的新戏正在筹备，任导演点名要马龙来挑大梁。剧本还在打磨阶段，马龙每天早上去剧院溜达一圈儿，到编剧和导演屋里陪他们唠两句嗑。至于尹导的电影，虽然新未来的影视公司暗搓搓给他加了很多宣传，主要吸引火力的毕竟还是小流量。他在一次杂志采访宣传的时候又碰到小流量，小流量累得几乎昏迷在化妆间，被助理抓着肩膀晃了一分钟才清醒过来，晕乎乎地跟马龙打招呼：“龙哥。”

马影帝怜爱地看着小帅哥，从包里掏出巧克力来分给他。

小流量拿着巧克力看看：“哇，龙哥真大方，这巧克力很贵很难买哎，以前有粉丝送我我都不舍得吃。”

马影帝说：“是吗？我从张继科那儿顺的，我看他也不爱吃。”

除了偶尔帮电影跑跑宣传补补配音，大部分时间他都悠闲地研究着任导演扔给他的新话剧的资料。有时候在自己住的地方——他在离剧院不远的破烂老居民楼里租了套房子，骑车就能到，方便得很。不过更多的时候在张继科的公寓里。张继科经常工作应酬到挺晚，回到家还犯洁癖，一边叨咕媳妇儿可太懒了一边把前一天晚上两人弄脏的床单洗了。五百平米的床单，哗哗洗，洗得腰酸背痛。

张总把备用钥匙给了马影帝。有时候马影帝白天在街上看着什么好吃的，自己吃一份，打包一份拿备用钥匙开了门扔在张总饭桌上，然后就走掉了。

晚上张总就给他电话：“龙啊你在哪呢？”

马影帝说：“我在家呢啊，自己家。”

张总说：“你今天不过来啊？我看到你给我买的肉饼了。”

马影帝说：“不了。”

张总说：“昂，好吧，那你好好休息。”

三分钟后，正在和小姚医生进行初次约会的小许总就被张总的微信烦得头晕。

“大蟒我把钥匙给了马龙他为什么不每天来我家为什么他说今天不来了为什么为什么他是不是不爱我了厌倦我了想和我分手了？”

小许总生气地把张总的微信截图转发给马影帝让他们自己解决。

马影帝笑得差点喷出鼻涕泡来。他给张总打了个电话过去，那边接电话的声音非常淡定：“喂，龙？”

马影帝清了清嗓子说：“继科儿，我想你了。”

张总那头沉默了一会儿，才说：“那你过来啊。”

马影帝说：“那倒也没那么想。”

张总说：“……噢。”

马影帝说：“明天可能也不是那么想。”

张总说：“…噢。”

马影帝说：“攒到后天，我就会特别想你去见你了。”

张总说：“噢。”

两天后马影帝拎着外带的烧烤又开了张总的家门，烧烤刚放下就被张总拽进卧室里干了个昏天黑地哭爹喊娘。

张总把套子摘下来扔掉说：“你故意的。”

马影帝抠着手指说：“嘿嘿，是啊。”

张总说：“搬过来和我一起住吧。”

马影帝说：“我不。”

张总想要生气，但是马影帝拿手支着脑袋微笑着看着他，被他湿漉漉的小鹿眼一盯张继科什么反对的话都说不出来，只能很泄气地凑过去吻马龙。

马龙闭上眼睛由着他亲，说：“继科儿，真想把心掏出来让你看看我多喜欢你。”

两个月后尹导的电影终于上映了，而马影帝突然火了。也算是天时地利人和，观众看腻了精致漂亮的小鲜肉们，而马影帝突然出现在大众的视野里——五官柔和气质冷冽，在大荧幕上充满统治力的演技把所有人都卷进了戏里，戏还很有话题度，金鹿师徒联袂给小流量抬轿，小流量演得居然也不赖，一时间所有人嘴上都挂着这出电影，挂着马龙的名字。

当然马影帝一直是很有知名度的，但从来不像小流量他们那样有大批迷妹围追堵截。那天他照常从自己的住处骑着自行车往剧院去，准备参加任导演新戏的剧本朗读会。剧院大门口挤了一堆小姑娘，马影帝有点纳闷地琢磨着这是来追谁的。她们把进剧场的门堵上了，马龙打了打车铃铛，小姑娘们回过头，尖叫起来：“是马龙！”

现场一下大乱起来，一个个看上去文文弱弱的小姑娘如同猛虎下山，将马龙四周围了个水泄不通。自行车前进不了，马影帝差点摔了个跟头。数不清的手机镜头对着他，女孩们叽叽喳喳地叫着“合个影吧”“太喜欢您啦”“您真帅”，马影帝扶着车龙头懵了，不知道该看哪个方向。

剧院大铁门后面出现了一个瘦高的身影。马龙看见了连忙求救：“秦老师！”

秦志戬冲他招手：“快过来，挤过来，我给你开门！”

剧院的两个保安也匆匆跑过来维持秩序。马龙喊着“谢谢谢谢，谢谢大家，让一下昂，我要上班了！”使出吃奶的力气要往外挤，却被抓住了自行车不让走。

秦志戬皱眉：“别攥着你那个破单车了！”

马影帝于是弃车而逃。

秦志戬把铁门打开一个缝，马影帝庆幸自己刚掉的十斤肉还没全长回去，钻了进去。

外面的小姑娘们的尖叫声不绝于耳：“呀！这是龙龙的自行车！脚踏板归我！”

马影帝和秦教授站在院子里面面相觑。

“这是怎么回事呀？”马影帝懵懵地说。

秦志戬叹口气说：“你火了呗。好了去开会吧，这回任导的戏找我来做表演指导，你等着我收拾你吧！”

马影帝的经纪公司对处理爆火的人气没什么经验，剧院的人也是懵的。马影帝每天早上艰难地骑着自行车到剧院——身后跟着一堆骑着自行车追着他的迷妹。到了剧院门口马影帝对她们挥挥手“早点回去吃饭吧！”，她们就一通震耳欲聋的尖叫。

任导演笑得打跌：“马龙你可以啊，培养一堆粉丝搞得跟全民健身似的。”

马龙说：“为人民服务，为人民服务。”

任导演磕磕烟灰：“可别被冲昏了头脑，荒废了戏。”

马龙说：“哪能呢，哪能呢。”

但张总又开始气得跳脚了。马龙现在除了排练话剧还被一堆商业活动杂志摄影缠上来，每天忙得团团转，两人明明同城却连见面的时间都没了。更别提只要一上网，一看电视，所有人都在念叨马龙马龙，处处都是张总的情敌。他还没法发作——马影帝的爆火，毕竟还有他们新未来集团的一番功劳。

张总要马龙搬到他那去，理由非常充分：“你现在这么火，就你住的那个破房子，一路还骑自行车上班，多危险啊。”

马影帝说：“没事，我的粉丝其实都挺斯文安静的，再说现在排练紧呢，我这回剧院方便。”

张总说：“你住我这我可以叫司机开车送你。”

马影帝说：“你要我死啊？多少狗仔盯着，我每天坐着宾利去剧院，像话吗？”

张总只好委屈地挂了电话。

没想到过了一个月张总还是得偿夙愿，和马影帝同居了。只不过不是马影帝搬进他的豪华公寓，而是他搬进了马影帝破破烂烂的老居民楼。

11

向老张总出柜并不是小张总计划中的事情。

当然，小张总也并不认为自己的行为叫出柜。小张总严谨地认为，出柜指的是向人披露自己性向，而他披露的是自己的对象。

老张总是个风云企业家。他蓬勃进取，眼光毒辣，把新未来集团打造得蒸蒸日上，在各行业布局合理，经常有媒体哭着喊着要采访他。

每次老张总登上杂志封面或是电视专访都不怒自威，西装革履，引无数中年妇女竞折腰。这背后是新未来集团公关部孜孜不倦的努力——他们聘请了最专业的造型团队跟着老张总，在任何情况下，严防老张总以私服出现在公众视野之中。

老张总知道他们是为了集团好，但他也很委屈。

早已过了知天命之年，喜欢抽烟喝酒烫头，又有什么错呢？

那天下午老张总从大楼顶层集团总裁办公室坐电梯下去找他。老张总穿着纪梵希真丝豹纹衬衫，阿玛尼白色西裤，脚踩爱马仕宝蓝色鳄鱼皮鞋，手腕上是彰显大款身份的金表，正可以说是春风得意啊！

老张总哼着好汉歌推开小张总的办公室门：“大儿子啊！”

然后老张总被吓了一跳。张继科的办公桌前面从天花板上悬挂下来两张巨大海报，仔细瞧瞧是最近很火的马龙——老张总看了那部新电影，还是蛮欣赏他的。

而张继科依旧被老张总的装扮刺得眼睛一疼：“爸，咋了？”

“你挂这么大海报太不像话了。”老张总说：“有外人来，看见老总办公室里挂着明星海报，成何体统！”

小张总说：“多帅啊。”

“帅也不能挂！”

小张总说：“放心吧爸，这海报是特制的。”说完他按了一下遥控器，两张大海报缓缓卷了起来收进了天花板。

老张总点点头，又想起来：“影视发行的李总跟我说这次是你做主，投了八百万在他的电影里，回报很好，也拓宽了很多渠道。不错！难怪你当时说想去做那块业务。”

小张总嘚瑟地笑笑：“没什么。爸你找我什么事？”

老张总一拍大腿：“你看，这马龙的海报搞得我忘了正事。你陈叔叔的女儿从国外读书回来了，晚上一起吃个饭？”

小张总说：“介绍对象？我不去。”

老张总说：“去见一见打什么紧？什么年代了，我也不是要包办婚姻。你反正也单着，多认识个人嘛！”

小张总说：“爸，我有对象了昂。”

老张总说：“昂昂昂？？怎么不和爸说？哪家姑娘？”

小张总指了指天花板。

老张总抬头看了看。

小张总说：“马龙。”

老张总哈哈大笑：“行了啊，喜欢个明星就说对方是自己对象，你几岁了？我年轻的时候也说潘虹是我对象，谁信呢。”

小张总说：“不是，爸，我们真在谈恋爱。”

老张总继续哈哈大笑，然后从小张总办公桌上抄起茶杯就往落地窗上砸：“你他妈再说一遍？”

小张总说：“我和马龙在谈恋爱。”

老张总勃然大怒：“玩什么明星不好，玩马龙？他也是你能玩的？别耽误人家了，让人家好好演戏！”

小张总想了想说：“我没玩他，我俩正经谈恋爱呢。”

老张总说：“那他妈就更不行了！！！你想让我们集团后继无人？你给我滚出去！！”

为了让儿子和马龙分手，老张总想了不少办法。首先在他们中老年霸总圈最流行的整治不听话的二世祖儿子的办法是停了他的卡。

可是张继科自己已经挣了很多钱，除了在自家公司的收入和分红，还有在外面的不少投资，老张总钳不住他的钱袋子。

老张总又想把儿子从公司暂时开除让他失业。他叫人事把小张总的门禁卡消了磁。可是小张总正盯着两个大项目，其他高管要么分身乏术要么不想掺和父子吵架，于是小张总手下的主管们只好在集团大楼对面的火锅店和小张总商讨业务。

老张总终于想起了终极手段。儿子现在居住的豪华公寓，是他们集团的产业。老张总给公寓管理公司打电话：“不许让张继科回去住！让他去睡大街！”

那天小张总晚上回到家，在公寓大厅被经理拦下来了。

经理说：“老张总的意思，我传达一下，他非得让您去睡大街，您行行好，找个酒店住一段？我上有老下有小，这份工作我不能丢啊。”

小张总目瞪口呆了一会儿说：“噢，好吧。”

小张总在马路牙子边坐了一会儿，先给许昕打了个电话。

许昕住的地方离这也很近，不一会儿就开着自己的路虎来了：“老张，上车吧。”

张继科拉开副驾驶座坐上去。许昕的车的后视镜上挂了个小玩偶，副驾手边放了把遮阳伞，显然都不是许昕的东西。

“唷。”张继科说：“和姚医生进展不错嘛。”

许昕咧嘴笑：“别说我了，你真被张伯伯赶出家门了？”

张继科说：“是，连换洗衣服都没有，我现在浑身上下也就只有手机和钱包了。”

许昕说：“那就够了。龙哥家在哪？我送你过去吧。”

张继科很矜持地说：“这样不太好吧。”

许昕冷笑了一声说：“那我送你去我们家的酒店？”

张继科迅速打开了车上的GPS开始输入他早就烂熟于心的马龙的地址。

许昕翻了个白眼，又说：“你身上怎么一股火锅味。”

张继科说：“他妈的，老张把我门卡销了，我进不去集团大楼，今天我手下在火锅店跟我开了一天会。跟美国的律师的远程会都在火锅店skype的！你别说，那店wifi还挺快。”

许昕说：“哥你别着急。你们家现在也离不开你，张伯伯还能把你怎么着？给他点时间，it's gonna be fine！”

张继科搓搓脸：“你说得对。”

许昕又说：“我早说什么来着？有我帮得上你俩的时候。需要我帮什么忙，尽管开口。”

张继科说：“那过会儿路上你要是经过便利店停一下，我要买套。”

许昕突然很想一个甩尾一起车毁人亡算了。

那天马龙在剧院排练到晚饭时分，和几个主创一起出去吃饭聊戏到挺晚，然后回剧院拿了东西，骑着他的新自行车晃里晃荡回家。骑到楼下，他看见黑夜里一个熟悉的西装革履的身影坐在门口的楼梯上在按手机，脸被屏幕的光映得半黑半白。

“继科儿？”他弯腰把自行车锁在栏杆上，走过去伸手摸摸张继科的脸：“你在这干嘛呢？”

张继科想了想说：“回邮件。”

马龙低头看他笑：“想我了？”

张继科点点头站起来，然后又说：“我被我爸赶出来了，今晚得住你这。”

马龙吃惊地说：“啊？”

张继科说：“我告诉他了，我俩的事。”

张继科腰杆挺得笔直看着马龙，无所畏惧的样子。但马龙看得出他有点紧张，他忍不住笑了出来，伸手拍了下张继科屁股：“好了，上楼吧。”

张继科也低头微微笑了。

张总裁是真什么都没有，没有换洗衣服，没有手机充电器，连牙刷都没有。马影帝低头看看张总手上拎着的塑料袋，破口大骂：“你他妈都去便利店买了套了，不能顺便把内裤牙刷买了？”

张总裁无辜地说：“那没有我平时用的牌子。”

马影帝说：“你先去洗澡，我下楼给你买，买什么你用什么，不许挑三拣四，啊？”

张总说：“噢，好吧。”

马影帝一出门，张总就抓起手机给许昕发微信：“大昕，我到马龙家了。接下来该怎么办？你说我一直住他这儿是不是不太好？”

很快许昕回复他了：“我要拉黑你八个小时，有事明早再说。”

张继科打了一堆脏话，却显示无法发送。他只好气呼呼去洗澡了。

马龙买了东西回来，又找了件自己的T恤给张继科做睡衣。等张继科洗完，他也去洗了澡。洗完出来看见张继科盘腿坐在他一米五的小床上眉头紧锁地在打电话，听起来是公事。

马影帝爬上了床，张总往旁边挪了挪，接着打电话。

不过却伸手掐了一下马影帝的胸肌。

马影帝对他怒目而视。

过了一会儿张继科挂了电话，发了会儿呆，然后说：“关灯睡觉吧。”

马龙说：“好。”伸手关了灯躺下了。

张继科在他身边老实躺了一会儿，开始翻来覆去地动。

马龙说：“怎么了？”

张继科说：“床垫好硬，不舒服。”

马龙说：“你他妈豌豆王子啊？”

张继科说：“怎么着吧。”

马龙伸手去揽他：“那你趴我身上。”

张继科笑，当真翻身爬到马龙身上趴着：“你也太软不舒服。”

马龙说：“操，你怎么这么沉。”

张继科脸埋在他耳朵边冷笑着说：“嫌我沉，看来以前趴过你身上的小姑娘很轻盈啊。”

马龙也笑，说：“是啊，你反应挺快嘛。”

他用大腿轻轻蹭着张继科的腰，张继科一下就硬了抵着他。

马龙说：“臭不要脸。”

张继科说：“比你要脸，我对天发誓，除了龙哥从来没操过别的人。”

马龙没回应，他推开张继科翻了个身闭上了眼。

他听见张继科在他背后动来动去，然后还是凑了过来，委委屈屈地说：“龙，别生气啊。”

马龙的心一下软得一塌糊涂，刚要开口说话就被张继科捂住了嘴。

“你生气也没有用。”张继科宣布：“我要开始搞你了。”

12

马龙意识到，和张继科在一起小半年，被张继科操过了那么多次，他大概真的是变得有点奇怪——至少是跟以前不一样了。

他刚被张继科手口并用弄射了一次。这会儿张继科还趴在他腿间，抱着他屈起的大腿，反复啃咬着他的腿根。他又硬了，而且已经被张继科用手指抚慰过一回的后穴也越发空虚起来。

想让张继科插进来，想被他填得满满的，想跟着他在自己体内进出的动作一起摇晃。

马龙呻吟着喊了一声：“继科儿。”

张继科叹口气，直起身子来，手撑在马龙脑袋旁边，低头看着他。

马龙也看着张继科。

张继科说：“把腿分开点。”

马龙照做了。

张继科说：“再分开点，自己掰开。”

马龙干脆把腿几乎分到了极限，自己用手抱着膝盖，依旧挑着眼角看着张继科，像在挑衅他。

张继科低声骂了句脏话，戴了套操进去，刚用力抽插了十来下就停了下来。马龙爽得刚要开始顶腰迎合他，这会儿不满的掐他：“干嘛啊，别停啊。”

张继科说：“龙，你的床会响。”

马龙老旧的床刚才随着他的动作吱呀吱呀晃动的动静挺大的。

马龙说：“怎么啦？不会坏的。”

张继科忍着笑说：“我怕邻居会上来投诉。”

马龙有点脸红，说：“要不咱们慢慢来，这样动静小点儿。”

张继科说：“那你别叫太大声。”

马龙说：“有本事你也别叫。”

张继科重又慢慢往里顶。甬道再次一点点被张继科撑开，马龙有种错觉，好像自己那里都记住了张继科的形状，急切却又严丝合缝地一寸寸把张继科绞得紧紧的。他抓着张继科的胳膊，极力压抑着喘息，大腿上的肌肉直发抖。

张继科察觉到了，伸手摸着他的大腿根，用了点力按摩着帮他放松。

马龙的后面被他干得湿乎乎的了，液体顺着两人校核的地方滴落，不知道多少是润滑，多少是马龙被他操出来的水。床板摇晃的声音始终无法避免，合着穴口被顶弄的水声，还有身下马龙热乎乎的喘息，都钻进张继科的耳朵里。

马龙真治我。张继科模模糊糊地想，伸出胳膊去搂马龙的脖子，鼻子贴着他，舔了一会儿他的喉结，然后去含他的嘴唇。

马龙摸着他的头发回吻他，舒服得直哼哼，奶音不大，只有张继科听得见。

张继科的手指摸着马龙的穴口的时候，马龙射在了他手心里，后壁没有什么规律地用力收缩着。张继科深呼吸了一下，停下了动作，伸手到床头柜扯了纸巾帮马龙擦干净，等他稍微平静下来才又开始顶弄。

但马龙已经射过了两次，这会儿又刚高潮，虽然并没有抗拒张继科的动作，却有点难受地皱眉呜咽了两声。

张继科想了想，还是从他身体里退出来，摘了套说：“不做了，睡觉吧。”

马龙有点懵地眨眨眼看了看他，然后点点头。

反正，来日方长。

“阿明说他不能来接我啊，我爸不让我用他的车了。”张继科坐在马龙厨房的小饭桌边，吃着微波炉热的包子：“我该怎么去公司啊。”

马龙把牛奶递给他：“叫个嘟嘟专车呗，他们有商务车型，奥迪奔驰都有。”

张继科张了张嘴说：“我没叫过嘟嘟，不会用。”

马龙高兴地说：“手机给我，我刚学会我教你啊。”

张继科解锁了手机递给他，马龙下载了嘟嘟的app，帮他注册了账户设定好常用地址，又递回给他：“自己绑定支付贝贝吧。别告诉我你没有支付贝贝。”

张继科说：“我当然有，你别瞧不起我。”

马龙又说：“你衣服上还是有股火锅味。”

张继科说：“我知道，我待会去买新衣服。”

晚上马龙回了家，首先发现床被换了一张——还是一米五的，因为他的卧室也放不下更大的床了，但显然豪华了很多，一定不会吱吱响。衣柜里挂进了七八套新的衬衫西服，下面堆了三个新鞋盒，他心爱的LN都被委委屈屈地挤到了角落。

“继科儿！”他喊了一声。

张继科在客厅里回他：“干嘛？”

他回到客厅去找张继科。张继科抱着电脑戴着眼镜在看下属发来的报告，手边放着杯红酒，显然是水晶制成的高级酒杯闪瞎了马龙的狗眼。

马龙到沙发上坐下，挤在张继科身边，拿出手机打开自己的手机银行给他看：“继科儿，你看，这是我的银行余额。”

张继科低头看了一眼：“哟呵，不少啊。”

马龙切换画面：“这是我在剧院每个月的工资。”

“这是我商业活动的收入。”

“这是我电影的片酬，这次的。”

“我让你看了这么多。”马龙说：“就是想告诉你，我就这么多钱，养你没问题，但你不能乱花啊！”

张继科愣了一下：“你要养我？”

马龙说：“大昕今天给我电话，说你被你爸扫地出门，可能要面临失业的风险，让我做好养你的准备。”

张继科说：“那瞎子瞎说什么呢，他先担心担心他自己失业吧。”

马龙说：“哎，反正你都住我这了，就是我的人。”

张继科说：“小傻瓜，谁是你的人，信不信我把你们剧院买下来让你们全变成我的人。”

马龙说：“我们剧院国营啊，不卖的。”

张继科笑了一下，想了想又说：“你别说，你这小破地方住起来也挺好的。”

“承蒙张总不嫌弃。”

“可以和你离得近点儿。”张总倒不是在说情话，就是很正常地感叹了一声。

马影帝也笑，埋在他颈窝里亲了亲。只要他俩敞敞亮亮活着，什么都不用担心。

第二天马龙到排练厅的时候，编剧组的小神童樊振东正在和女主角对掐。女主角要他改戏他不肯，说得激动的时候乡音都冒了出来：“讲乜啊，收皮啦你！”

女主角尖叫：“你怎么骂人！”

樊振东也叫：“我哪有骂你！”

女主角看到马龙，把矛头转向他：“马龙你评评理！”

马龙说：“呃…”

樊振东说：“找他干什么，够胆你就去同导演讲啊！”

女主角说：“去就去！”

樊振东又说：“啊，龙哥，刚刚蔡院长派人来叫你去他办公室喔，好像有重要客人！”

马龙说：“行，我这就过去。”

敲开蔡院长办公室门的时候马影帝眼皮跳了一下。坐在院长对面的贵客身穿剪裁考究的西服，烫过的头发掩盖了中年男人常见的头发稀疏的问题，袖口隐约露出价位不凡的手表。马影帝认得他的脸，这是张继科的爸爸，新未来集团的老张总。

老张总站起来，热情地向马龙伸出手：“马先生，幸会幸会，我们全家都是您的影迷啊！”

马影帝感到脑仁疼了起来。

13

老张总一直心中有个文艺梦，觉得自己是被霸总之路耽误的艺术家。成为霸总之后，他偶尔有空在飞机上看看现在霸总题材的电影电视剧，觉得很是脱离他的实际生活。别的不说，中老年霸总上哪能雇那么年轻漂亮的女秘书？老婆不得活撕了他？而且二十出头小年轻哪能胜任霸总秘书这一严峻的职位？他现在的赵秘书就是个年过四十的光头男人，他很放心。

不过霸总电视剧里，倒是有句台词一直让老张总心里痒痒的，很想自己说说看。虽然在电视剧里，这话通常是霸总的老婆说的。

“这张空白支票你随便填个数目，离开我儿子！”

可惜大陆不流行个人支票。

老张总联系了人民剧院说要和他们谈谈，今天上午就是见面说出他向往的台词的日子了。老张总兴奋得戴上了大金表，在车上还是被秘书扒了下来，强行换上了限量版瑞士名表。

马影帝出现在老张总面前的时候，老张总眼前一亮。马影帝穿着件大头卡通T恤，九分牛仔裤，外面罩了件黑色的运动外套，脚上也是黑色的运动鞋。好看！他站起来热情地向影帝伸出手：“马先生，幸会幸会！我们全家都是你的影迷啊！”

虽然其中一个人迷得过分了点。

在意大利留学拿了戏剧博士回来的蔡院长一向是对穿着打扮很讲究的，这时候眼睛又开始痛起来。说实话，当年小秦推荐这个马龙来他们剧院，他去戏剧学院的排练场看了一眼就想拒绝——穿衣服实在太低幼了。要不是小秦拖着他把演出也看了，打动了他，甭管什么影帝，根本别想进他们剧院的门。

但老张总显然不觉得这是个问题，热情地抓着马龙的手晃来晃去，回头说：“蔡院长，我能和马先生单独聊聊吗？”

蔡院长捂着眼睛说：“当然当然。”

他们离开了院长办公室，老张总挥了挥手对秘书说：“尼古拉斯，你到车上等我。”

赵秘书没出声，离开了。

于是老张总和马影帝走到剧院的后门，说：“坐这儿吧，陪我抽根烟。”

马龙说：“张总，地上脏。”

老张总说：“没事，裤子坐脏了扔了再买新的就行了。”

真是遗传。马龙心里撇撇嘴，也在老张总身边坐下了。

“你心里明白。”老张总说：“我来找你是什么事儿。”

马龙说：“是。”

老张总说：“我儿子在你手上。”

马龙说：“…是？”

老张总把刚抽了一半的烟往地上一扔，用英国订制的手工牛皮鞋踩熄了，恶狠狠看着马龙说：“多少钱你愿意离开他？说个数。”

马龙说：“啊？我不。”

老张总说：“你想得美，我才不给你钱。但你要是离开我儿子，我就给你们剧院捐钱。刚才蔡院长带我看了一圈，剧场该翻修了吧？舞台该更新了吧？小厅的声音效果那么差，该找个声学专家重新设计一下了吧？你们剧院给开那点扣扣索索的工资，也就你这样的傻人乐意蹲这儿演戏，那个樊什么的小胖墩儿乐意跟这儿写戏。我再给你们弄一基金，所有乐意留在剧团排戏，排好戏的演员，工资翻十倍。我们新未来还可以考虑开辟文艺院线，专门放你们那些拍了也挣不着钱的电影，怎么样？”

马龙说：“只要我离开继科儿？”

老张总说：“对，只要你离开他。”

马龙抠着手说：“我有点动心了。”

老张总竖起大拇指：“马先生敞亮人。”

马龙说：“可是不行，继科儿会伤心的。再说我俩也分不开。”

老张总说：“我就纳闷了，你俩咋搭上的？”

马龙说：“我俩发小啊。”

老张总说：“你可拉倒吧，我儿子的发小我能不认识？”

马龙说：“不是你们那圈的发小。小时候张继科不是回乡下过暑假吗？我那时候也回乡下外婆家过暑假。”

老张总说：“噢？你外公姓啥？”

马龙说：“徐。”

老张总捧着脑袋用力想了一会儿说：“晴晴是你妈妈？”

马龙说：“你们很熟？”

老张总说：“不熟啊，我离开家出去闯的时候她才刚会走路。”

马龙说：“哦，没关系，反正我妈在国外。”

老张总叹口气：“唉，你要是个女的就好了，咱们就是亲上加亲。”

马龙说：“…那我去变性？”

老张总大怒：“不许！你好好演戏！我他妈就说那小子耽误你了！”

马龙说：“张总，我开玩笑的……”

老张总站起身来：“反正你俩在一起就是互相耽误，赶紧给我分了分了！”

当晚张继科回到马龙住处的时候，马龙在一边吃小西红柿一边看球赛。

张继科说：“你今天挺早的嘛，没和剧组的人说戏？”

马龙笑笑：“说什么呀，小胖儿——就我们那小神童编剧，和女主角掐架掐得死去活来谁也不让谁，白天排完戏现在他俩又去导演那儿掐去了。没我什么事儿，我先回来了。”

张继科点点头，松了下领带坐在张继科身边，也看起了球赛。

“靠。”他说：“又他妈瞎几把踢。”

马龙说：“瞎几把踢能赢球就行了。”

张继科说：“也是。”

马龙说：“你爸今天来找我了。”

张继科说：“啊？他给你多少钱？”

马龙于是把老张总的投资剧院构想跟他说了一遍。张继科听了，沉思了一会儿问：“那你答应了吗？跟我分手？”

马龙说：“没答应，虽然我挺心动的。”

张继科说：“傻吧你，我要是你我就答应了。”

马龙笑：“我说了我考虑考虑。”

张继科瞪他。

马龙凑过去亲他一口：“我没答应他，主要是心疼你，怕你伤心。”

张继科说：“谁伤心？我才不伤心。”

马龙又说：“而且我也离不开你。”

张继科咧嘴笑开了，俩人抱着腻歪了一会儿，张继科又问：“你们那个新戏有没有什么过激的场面？”

马龙问：“什么叫过激的场面？”

张继科说：“就是不适合老弱妇孺看的那种。”

马龙想了想，说：“那要看今晚小胖儿和我们女主角掐架的结果了。小胖儿要是掐赢了就会有，他们年轻人比较喜欢过激的场面。”

张继科说：“噢，那要是他掐输了，你给我多留两张票呗，我想带我奶奶来看。”

马龙坐起来：“你奶奶？”

张继科说：“昂。”

马龙又靠回去：“奶奶还记得我吗？”

张继科说：“记得的，你的电影她也都看了。”

马龙点点头，楞了一会儿又闷闷地说：“我想我外婆了。”

张继科说：“找个时间我们一起去看她。”

14

林高远拎着在最近火爆的店排队买的大肉龙和炸鸡去剧院看马龙。现在正是午休时间，他在排练厅的角落找到人。

“龙哥！”他叫了马龙一声走过去。

马龙正在头痛地开导樊振东。小神童和女主角的对掐最终以小神童的失败告终，他必须给女主角加两段独白，再删了他一直很满意的激情戏。

“小胖儿。”导演说：“你要考虑观众的接受程度啊！”

马龙也说：“胖儿，咱们要正确地认识艺术，认识观众对艺术的理解能力嘛。”

樊振东说：“龙哥，道理我都懂的。”

可是还是好气哦，气得肚子都饿了。

一阵食物的香气飘过来。樊振东猛回头，看见一个妹妹头的小哥哥把一兜子食物递给马龙：“龙哥，没吃午饭呢吧？我排队给你买的。”

“哟，谢了林妹妹。”马龙接过来：“什么东西？”

“肉龙和炸鸡。”

樊振东转而死死盯着马龙。马龙被他盯得心里发毛，说：“胖儿，炸鸡给你吃？我吃不了那么多肉。”

樊振东高兴地说：“谢谢龙哥。”

马龙指指林高远：“你谢谢小远。”

樊振东转头看林高远：“谢谢小远。”

“叫远哥。”林高远挥挥手：“我比你大。”

“好的谢谢远哥。”樊振东从善如流，捧着炸鸡到旁边去啃，抚慰受伤的心。

林高远来是和马龙说工作的事情的。虽然马影帝自己想专注演戏，公司还是想借着这次人气捧一捧他。运作得好了，对接戏选剧本也有好处。马龙听着林高远给他报上来的商业活动的名单，推了几个没什么意义的站台活动。

“还有这个时尚杂志办的慈善晚宴拍卖会……”

“推了推了。”马龙不耐烦地挥手：“我又没合适的衣服。”

林高远说：“国际大牌噢尼玛想和您接触啊，您前一阵刚给他们拍过大片，忘了吗？他们已经说好借衣服给您了。”

马龙说：“忘了。”

“这个您必须得去。”林高远翻着自己的备忘录：“这个杂志所属的传媒公司是绿地集团控股的，绿地集团的小许总亲自打了电话来说希望您一定捧场。”

马龙想了想：“你说许昕？”

林高远说：“对啊。”

马龙说：“哦。”

林高远又说：“要带女伴。”

马龙说：“我没有女伴。”

林高远说：“我知道。所以您和田导演一起出席吧。”

这时候樊振东突然插进话来：“远哥，这炸鸡真好吃，哪家买的？”

林高远看着他圆润如熊猫的体格，怜爱地说：“你别管了，想吃和哥说，哥再给你买啊。”

晚上躺在一米五的豪华小床上的时候马龙和张继科说了这事儿。

张继科说：“啊，大昕他们家集团那个慈善晚宴啊，我也会去啊。”

马龙说：“慈善晚宴，还不就是一群人装模作样，人五人六。虚伪！”

张继科说：“可不是嘛。”

马龙又问：“你也去，你也得带女伴吗？”

张继科说：“嗯呐。”

马龙问：“你带谁？”

张继科说：“不知道，李总会帮我安排的，大概是他们要合作的什么十八线女明星吧。你呢？”

马龙说：“田导演。”

张继科笑笑，说：“挺好。”

任导在话剧圈是响当当的人物，他排的新戏又在小剧场，自然一开票就一售而空。马龙从票务那确保弄到了两张VIP票，琢磨着晚上去参加那个什么晚宴的时候交给张继科。

噢尼玛的人带着衣服来了剧院给马龙换。马龙换好衣服把票揣西装外套内口袋里，去找了田导演，然后一起坐上蓝地集团派来接他们的车。

田导演显然很不喜欢这种事情，问马龙：“待会是不是拍完照进去了之后我就可以悄悄走了？”

马龙说：“应该是，我也想悄悄走。”

田导演说：“你估计走不了。”

马龙叹口气，想了想又说：“算了，等过一阵没人关注我了就消停了。”

田导演说：“你还是多红一会儿吧，听他们说现在来剧场看戏的都比以前多了。”

两人聊着到了会场，田导演挽了马影帝的胳膊走了红毯，很合作地让媒体拍了照，然后进了宴会厅。刚坐下田导演就说：“我走了啊，再见。”

然后就消失了。马影帝望着她的背影，目瞪口呆。

宴会厅里有屏幕在直播外面红毯的情况。马影帝一边吃水果一边和同桌的人聊天一边看热闹。几个一线女明星估计还在为了谁压轴进场互相较劲，张继科还没进来，那么他带的肯定不是十八线女星了，怎么的也得是个有名气的才会压到后面。马龙还在琢磨着，那头张继科就在屏幕上出现了，挽着他的是个当红的小花。

同桌的人说：“他们新未来集团新投资的电影好像要请她做女主角。”

马龙说：“噢。”他依旧不错眼盯着张继科，张继科穿着笔挺的tuxedo，好像刚理了头发，发尾鬓角都剃高了，五官精致的比身边女明星还耀眼。马龙看着那个女明星亲亲热热挽着他的样子，心里十分来气，把小葡萄咬得噗嗤噗嗤响。

张继科进了宴会厅之后四周张望了一下，找到了马龙就冲他眨了眨眼。拍卖会正式开始之前是social的时间，马龙并不习惯这个，但也架不住一波一波的人上来攀谈合影。他转过头去看张继科，张继科带来的那个女明星早就不知道跑到哪交际去了，张继科和其他大小霸总们在一起说话，倒看不出来心情好坏。

又有胸平腿长的女模特儿过来和马龙打招呼。他们以前在别的工作场合碰过面，马影帝蛮高兴地和她聊了两句，看她掏出手机来就头靠头自拍了一张。女模特和他说噢尼玛这样的大牌来接触你太难得了，一定要牢牢把握住。马影帝依旧懵逼的样子，女模特叹息了。

“老娘去年多想把他们的亚太区代言撕下来啊最后还是被那个小碧池抢了！真想手撕了她！”

马影帝感到十分害怕。

拍卖会快开始了，他回到座位上坐下，摸出手机来看，张继科给他发了微信。

“待会结束了你跟我一起走。”

马龙回复：“行，我正好把票给你。”

晚宴结束后马影帝谢绝了几个同行去喝一杯的邀请，按着张继科微信上说的从后门出去找他的车。张继科告诉他的车牌号是辆大奔的，他拉开车门坐进去，张继科已经在里面坐着等他了。大概是喝了点酒，脸有点红。

“阿明。”他说：“开车吧。”

司机发动了车子驶离了会场。

马龙说：“你爸不是不让你用家里的车了？”

张继科说：“我奶奶让就行了。而且我爸这个星期出差去美国了。”

马龙说：“噢。对了，票给你。”

张继科说：“过会儿直接给我奶奶吧。”

马龙说：“啊？”

张继科说：“我带你回家见她啊。”

马龙心里一时间千百个问题涌上来，碍着司机在又不好问，掏出手机来给张继科微信：“什么玩意，你现在要带我回去见她？”

张继科也按手机回复他：“是啊[微笑][微笑][微笑]”

马龙说：“你怎么不早说？”

张继科说：“我说过了。”

马龙忍不住转头看他直接说：“什么时候说了？”

张继科说：“反正肯定说过了。”

马龙瞪他，又发微信：“那你妈妈呢？”

张继科回复：“我妈去韩国看她偶像演唱会了[鼓掌][鼓掌][鼓掌]”

马龙对着手机气得直运气。

张继科又打字：“不要紧张，看我眼色行事[调皮][调皮][调皮]”

马龙低头继续按手机骂他：“看你姥姥个腿儿。”

马龙跟着张继科进了大如碉堡的张家大宅，听张继科扯开嗓子叫：“奶奶！奶奶！看我带谁来看您了！”

一边叫，他一边带着马龙上楼梯。到了二楼小厅里，张继科的奶奶从沙发上站起来：“我的大宝贝孙子啊！”

张继科说：“奶奶，您看这是谁！”

马龙突然鼻子一酸。眼前马龙的奶奶比他记忆中苍老得多了，但他还记得小时候的那些夏天，他在张继科奶奶的院子里抓的知了，院子里养的那条大黄狗，还有她做的西红柿鸡蛋凉面的味道。

马龙叫了一声：“奶奶。”

她摸着马龙的胳膊，惊喜地看着他：“是龙龙啊！”

马龙说：“嗯。”

张继科说：“奶奶，马龙他们剧院排了新话剧，继科演男主角，他来给您送票的。”

马龙连忙把票从口袋里拿出来：“奶奶，这是最好的位子的票，让继科儿带您一起去。”

奶奶接过票来高兴地说：“我一个乡下老太婆也不懂戏。不过能看到你就高兴！”

马龙又叫了一声：“奶奶。”

家里的佣人这时候端了醒酒汤过来给他俩，然后说：“少爷，洗澡水都放好了。给马先生收拾了东头的客房。”

张继科说：“好，你去歇着吧。”

奶奶说：“你俩也快去歇吧。老太婆我也困死了。明早起来好好陪我说会儿话。”

张继科笑着搂了搂她，说：“好嘞。”

张家大宅比张继科在城中心住的高级公寓不知道大到哪里去了，客房的床都不只五百平米。马龙靠在床头翻杂志，听见卧室门被打开，张继科爬到他床上，爬了好半天才到了他身边。

马龙看看床头的闹钟：“可以啊，居然坚持了三十分钟才过来找我。”

张继科说：“我得看奶奶睡熟了才往这边走。”

一边说，一边抱住了马龙，在他身上乱摸。

马龙说：“行了，这么大的床就别挤这么近了。”

张继科说：“那可不行。马龙，咱俩可是要过一辈子的。”

马龙说：“所以呢？”

张继科说：“你见过在一起时间长了的两口子还会经常搂搂抱抱吗？不会的，都恨不得分床睡了。”

马龙说：“所以呢？”

张继科说：“所以我得趁现在还有和你搂搂抱抱的心情，经常和你搂搂抱抱。”

马龙笑着说：“滚蛋。睡吧。”伸手灭了床头灯。

他背对着张继科侧躺着。张继科把胳膊搭在他腰上，手抓住了他的手。

张总裁的手很不老实地隔着睡衣去揉马影帝的胸。马影帝拨开他的手：“好了别动手动脚，我这什么都没有，又不是女明星。”

张总裁拿鼻子拱着他的耳廓，含糊地哼出一两个表示抗议的音节，把手指伸进马影帝的嘴里。

15

马龙抓着张继科从背后伸过来的手。张继科的膝盖顶在他两条大腿中间分开了他的腿，手指在他嘴里搅着，而他认真地舔着那几根手指。

这是待会儿要伸进他身体里的手指。

张继科亲他的后颈，然后把手指从他嘴里拿出来。马龙有点紧张地蜷起身子，张继科一边啃他的乳珠，一边用被他舔得湿淋淋的手指帮他扩张。

他俩甚至都没有脱掉睡衣。马龙的睡裤只被连同内裤褪到膝盖下面，他白皙的大腿已经开始打抖——张继科太熟悉他的身体了，他甚至怀疑张继科只用手指就能让他射出来。他可不喜欢这样。

“继科儿。”他催促地叫了一声。

张继科的呼吸吐在他耳后：“等不及了？”

马龙老实地点点头。

张继科把手指抽出来，换上了自己的东西慢慢顶进去。马龙短促地呻吟了一声，然后咬紧了嘴唇。

张继科手伸到他前面，揉着马龙的胸肌和腹部，下身慢慢晃动着往里去直到整个埋进去。马龙抓着他的手用力喘气，说不上来是想让他停止还是想让他更用力地抚摸自己。

“不出声吗？不舒服吗？”张继科咬着他的耳朵问。

马龙顿了一下：“你奶奶在家呢。”

张继科轻声笑：“我奶奶房间离这里八百米远，你就是唱歌她也听不见。”

大概因为不是自己的小地盘，马龙脸皮薄了起来，总之是不肯出声了。张继科也不是非要欺负得他叫出来不可。人前矜贵的马龙肯为他打开身体，带着爱意，已经十分满足他的男性自尊心。他只是想让马龙舒服。他从背后环抱住马龙，吻着他的肩膀，温柔地抽插着，而马龙的脊背贴着他的胸膛，随着他的动作磨蹭。

“继科儿，”马龙在喘息间有点恍惚地说：“以后没有了你……我怎么办？”

张继科听得热血沸腾，换了个姿势，让马龙跪在了床上，掐着他的屁股用力操他。

“别说傻话。”他扣着马龙的手说。

马龙“唔”了一声没再说话，过了一会儿又轻声抱怨：“这样太深了。”

“你不喜欢深一点？”

马龙回过头看了他一眼，又把头埋进枕头，耳朵红了。

张总裁本以为伺候好了马影帝就可以搂着他一起在五百平米的大床上相拥而眠一起迎接朝阳了。

但事实是他射在了马总屁股里，让马影帝夹紧了一起去浴室洗干净了之后，马龙就无情地把他赶回了客房。

张总裁万分委屈地扒着门框：“你不能这样把我用完就扔啊龙。”

马影帝说：“赶紧滚蛋，让你家里人发现我们睡一张床像话吗？”

张总裁说：“我不是都跟我爸说了嘛，我们睡一张床有什么关系？”

马影帝说：“不行，快滚回你卧室。”

张总裁给了他一个委屈的背影走了，嘴里念叨着：“无情雨，下不停，淋我身，伤我心……”

马龙嘴角憋不住上扬。

第二天早上挺早的时候马龙就被叫醒了。张家的佣人甚至给他准备好了合他身材的替换衣服——简单但看着挺贵的T恤和休闲裤，颜色很是鲜艳张扬，马影帝不太喜欢。他换上了衣服，去了餐厅，张继科和奶奶已经坐在那开始吃早饭了，奶奶用的一根乌木包金镶翡翠的拐杖搁在一边，刺瞎了马龙的狗眼。

“龙龙来，坐奶奶身边。”奶奶高兴地说：“做了你喜欢的西红柿鸡蛋凉面。”

马龙笑着坐下：“谢谢奶奶。”

张继科坐在奶奶的另一边掰着面包打量着马龙，突然觉得有些新鲜。和马龙重逢又开始恋爱以来，他看到的都是长成了大人浑身散发着成熟男性魅力的马龙。可是现在在奶奶身边，马龙脸上露出了某种他不太熟悉，却又其实是很熟悉的，像是稚朴的孩子的表情。

马龙一边吃东西，一边和张继科奶奶说着话，都是些家常闲话。张继科奶奶非常开心——十几年没见的小孩儿长成了个这么帅的大男人，还这么想着她。而张继科喝着咖啡，看着他们两个微笑。

“奶奶。”张继科突然撒娇：“您光顾着和龙说话，都不理我啦。”

奶奶骂他：“理你干什么？你个小没良心的东西，多久没来看我了？”

张继科说：“爸爸不让我回家。”

奶奶瞪眼：“为什么？”

张继科说：“我找了个对象，爸爸不喜欢，说我不分手就不许回家啊。”

马龙呛了一口面条，拼命咳嗽起来。

张继科说：“龙儿，你怎么了，快喝点水。”

马龙抬头看他，张继科给他使了个眼色。他想起张继科对他说看他眼色行事，但是他根本不知道张继科这个眼色是什么意思。权衡再三，他喝水又呛了一口，更用力咳嗽起来。

奶奶担忧地拍着马龙的背。

张继科说：“奶奶别管他，他自己咳一会儿就好了。”

奶奶说：“你找的对象你爸为什么不喜欢？家里穷？咱们又不是没穷过，真是的。”

张继科说：“不是，我对象生不了孩子。”

马龙咳嗽刚停下，这会儿实在不想再咳，脸憋得通红埋在碗里，继续吃凉面。

奶奶给马龙又倒了杯果汁，然后接着问张继科：“生不了孩子？天生的？别是以前不检点，弄坏了身体吧。”

张继科说：“不是啊，天生的。”

奶奶说：“嗨，那也不能怪人家是不是。”

张继科说：“就是。除了不能生孩子，别的什么都特别好。”

“是吗？”奶奶担忧地转向马龙：“龙龙，你见过继科的对象吗？”

马龙说：“呃，见过？”

奶奶说：“说说，咋样？”

马龙瞟着张继科，犹豫不决地开口：“长得还不错……事业也不错……性格也不错啊……”

奶奶说：“你们这些傻单身汉，就不知道两个人在一起什么最重要。说那些长相事业干什么？”

张继科说：“那还要什么？”

奶奶说：“她会不会疼人呀？对我们家继科好不好？”

张继科笑了，又瞟了一眼马龙，接着对奶奶说：“我觉得他挺疼我的，我和他在一起可高兴了。”

马龙轻轻咳了一声，耳朵有点红。

奶奶高兴地说：“继科儿说他对象好，龙龙你害羞啥？”

张继科就笑：“嘿嘿。”

奶奶挥挥手说：“行啦，对象好就行。不就是生不出孩子吗？抱一个不就完了？你爸就是怕这集团没自家人继承，要我说这钱财生不带来死不带走的，百年之后随他去吧。”

张继科说：“还是奶奶对我好。”

奶奶说：“你别担心，你爸回头我收拾他。”

张继科说：“嘿嘿。”

奶奶又转向马龙：“龙龙你也抓紧啊！没有合心的，让继科给你介绍介绍。”

马龙说：“是是是，奶奶说得对。”

张继科这时候已经把面包都吃完了，对奶奶说：“奶奶，我吃饱啦，上班去了，顺便送马龙去剧院排练。下周五是他的新话剧首演，我来接您一起去看戏！”

奶奶说：“好啊。叫阿明来送你们吧？”

马龙说：“不用了奶奶，我打车就行。”

张继科说：“我们自己开车。”

两人和奶奶道了别，到了地下车库。车库宽可跑马停了一排名车，马龙按着太阳穴又觉得头疼起来。张继科倒是挺高兴的样子，找阿明拿了一辆奥迪的钥匙扔给马龙：“你来开，先送你去剧院。”

马龙接过钥匙坐进驾驶座，张继科坐上副驾驶，关上车门之后凑过来喜滋滋地亲了马龙的脸颊一口：“咱俩真有默契，配合得这么好！”

马龙说：“我们配合了吗？？”

张继科说：“配合了啊。”

马龙发动了车子说：“你下次能不能提前打个招呼，吓得我差点噎死。”

张继科吃惊地说：“啊？你是真呛着了啊？我还以为是演的呢。”

马龙骂了句脏话，又问：“但你也没跟奶奶说就是我，回头你爸和她说了，她能受得了吗？”

张继科说：“慢慢来嘛，我已经说了你那么多优点了，无非再加上一个是男的，也不改变什么实质。”

马龙嘟哝了句：“区别大了，回头你可别再让奶奶也赶出家门。”

张继科笑了：“到时候你疼我就行了。我也疼你。”

16

任导新戏的首演大获成功。剧组出来谢幕的时候，欢呼声几乎掀翻了演出厅的天花板。有些观众把事先买的鲜花往舞台上扔。马龙整个人被汗水泡着，怀里抱着花也在笑。张总起立鼓掌，心里十分有冲动下次来看演出的时候把钞票扎成花束扔给马龙。

奶奶也使劲拍巴掌：“龙龙真帅！”

张继科问：“奶奶你喜欢这个戏吗？演一个月呢，咱们可以再来看。”

奶奶说：“我没看懂。”

张继科说：“哦……那让龙给你讲讲。”

奶奶说：“懂不懂也无所谓，我就是看到龙龙心里高兴。”

张继科说：“我也是。待会咱们去后台看看他吧。”

散场后张继科和剧院的工作人员打过了招呼，当真带着奶奶去了后台。化妆间几乎被鲜花淹没了，马龙在卸妆，从镜子里看到了张继科和老太太就站了起来。他脸上还带着没擦干净的粉膏，头发汗湿，低头抱了抱老太太，叫了一声：“奶奶！”

“哎。”老太太笑眯了眼：“龙龙真帅！你外婆看到了，要高兴坏了。”

马龙笑笑：“奶奶您坐一会儿，我把妆卸完，带您吃宵夜去。”

“老太婆可要犯困了。”她说着，还是在旁边的椅子上坐下了。张继科和化妆间里其他人打过了招呼，这会儿回到了马龙旁边，从镜子里看着他。马龙的身体显然还沉浸在演出时的兴奋状态中，脸颊发红，眼睛亮亮的。张继科的眼睛和他在镜子里对上了，笑了一下，用只有他们两个人听得到的声音说：“龙，真想亲亲你。”

马龙拿搭在肩膀上的大毛巾擦了擦汗，也从镜子里看着西装革履的张继科笑了笑，然后站起身来捧住张继科的脸，结结实实地吻了一下。

化妆间里响起抽气声。

正在手机上帮马龙调时间表的林高远连忙伸手捂住樊振东的眼睛：“小孩子别看。”

小神童嘴里叼着牛肉干，眼睛被蒙着，但手已经伸出来手指微微抽搐做敲击键盘状。他已经看到了，他要写作！

秦老师大惊失色，头发不知道又白了多少。

而马龙很快地放开了张继科，才意识到自己一下热血上头做了什么，转过脸来有点惊慌地看着奶奶：“奶奶……”

张奶奶憋了半天说不出话来。

晚上张继科送老太太回大宅休息，有点不安地问：“奶奶，您觉得我和马龙怎么样？”

奶奶一边喝牛奶一边说：“啊？什么？”

张继科说：“我和马龙。”

奶奶想了想说：“你爸就是反对你俩？难怪呢。”

张继科不说话了。

奶奶又说：“你和龙龙坚持着，咱们总有办法对付你爸，是不是？慢慢来。”

张继科笑着说：“哎。”

等奶奶睡下，张继科迫不及待叫了嘟嘟快车去了马龙的住处。他三步并作两步跑上楼梯，掏钥匙开了马龙的门。玄关还放着演出后收到的花，屋里马龙在沙发上正襟危坐，电视照旧放在体育台，而他一脸苦大仇深地盯着桌布上的一块污渍。听到张继科进屋的动静，他抬头看着他，严肃地说：“继科儿，真对不起。”

张继科一边换鞋一边说：“啊？怎么的？”

马龙说：“我……我太冲动了。我也不知道怎么的。奶奶说你了吗？是不是生气了？”

张继科叹了口气，把脸色沉下来，也摆出一脸的苦大仇深走到马龙旁边蹲下握着他的手：“奶奶说……”

马龙紧张地看着他。

张继科笑了，猛地站起来把马龙扑倒在沙发上：“奶奶说叫咱们坚持着，慢慢地对付我爸。”

马龙将信将疑地反手抱住他：“真的假的？”

张继科说：“骗你干嘛。奶奶年纪大，大概想得开吧。”

马龙说：“噢……”

他长长出了口气，这才放松了僵硬的身体。张继科在他身上拱了拱贴得更紧点，又问：“你呢？”

“我什么？”

“你们剧组，还有秦老师他们，没说什么吗？”

“就问问我们好上多久了。”马龙想了想说：“秦老师跟我确认了我不是被你包养的，就没意见了。”

张继科说：“这么开放？”

马龙吸吸吸笑：“别这样夸我们，怪不好意思的。”

张继科说：“…我不是在夸你们…”

马龙又说：“不过开放还是有限度的。小胖儿问我能不能以你为原型写个剧本，被我严词拒绝。”

张继科说：“拒绝得对！”

他的手伸进马龙的衣服里面开始摸，一边摸一边说：“不然要在你们舞台上上演这种场面，成何体统！”

老张总很郁闷了。

本来老张总的心情是好得很放飞的。他在美国参加经济论坛，好些美国公司抛来合作的橄榄枝。不少是把他当成冤大头，但也有些有让老张总感兴趣的框架。老张总还抽了半天去逛了逛商场，将驴牌的动物印花、爱猫仕的艳色皮包全部买下，又买了套孝敬老娘的金首饰。可是回到了家，老婆为了追星已经从韩国辗转又去了日本，而老娘拄着乌木包金镶翡翠的拐杖，坐在厅里最大的沙发上一脸严肃地看着他。老张总刚战战兢兢问了句“妈，怎么了”，老太太就暴跳如雷：“你干的好事！”

老张总说：“妈，我干什么了？”

老太太说：“你干嘛不让我大孙子回家，不让我大孙子去公司上班？”

老张总说：“妈，您不知道，他犯大错了，他不改我不能让他回去。”

老太太说：“我大孙子犯什么错了！不就是和马龙谈恋爱了吗？”

我大孙子犯什么错了犯什么错了！老太太的声音在老张总脑海里回荡。老张总目瞪口呆，半晌才说：“妈，就这还不够啊？”

老太太说：“你知不知道马龙是谁家的孩子？”

老张总说：“知道，原先咱家东头的徐大娘的外孙子。”

老太太用拐杖把地板敲得咚咚响：“当年我生你下来，日子苦，我没有奶水，家里也快揭不开锅。要不是你徐大娘拿米汤喂你，每天偷偷把她家母鸡下的鸡蛋也给你，你他妈能活到现在？”

老张总说：“不能，不能。”

老太太说：“你不让龙龙和我大孙子好，你对得起徐大娘吗？”

老张总说：“妈，可是马龙他是男的啊。”

老太太挥舞着拐杖说：“男的怎么了？男的有什么不好？你不是男的？”

老张总连忙阻止老太太：“唉哟妈哎，您可把拐杖放下吧，怪老沉的别把什么东西打坏了！”

老太太说：“你要是再和我大孙子，和龙龙过不去，我就把你给打坏！”

终于回到了办公室，小张总深深呼吸了一口被空气净化机净化过的空气，然后叫了秘书进来，指着那两张巨大的马影帝的海报说：“给我换了。”

“好的张总。”秘书磕巴都不打一个：“换谁的？”

张总说：“你说什么呢？还要马龙的！换新的！”

秘书说：“是的张总，好的张总，我以后每两个星期换新的好吗？”

张总说：“好啊。”

秘书出去了。小张总心情很好地给老张总打了个内线电话：“爸，谢啦。”

老张总说：“越南那个项目放一放，坦桑尼亚的开始做吧。”

小张总说：“好的。”

老张总说：“这事儿没完，你给我等着。”

过了几天小张总看到娱乐新闻头条，鼻子都气歪了。雷走工作室的偷拍，“当红小鲜肉搭上金鹿影帝，两代男神因戏生情？”配图是深夜在高级酒店门口的偷拍，马龙低着头在看手机，而小流量亲昵地挂在他脖子上。

小张总抓起电话给李总拨了过去。

“天凉了。”小张总说：“让雷走工作室破产吧！”

17

挂了李总的电话后，小张总去开会。他眉头紧锁，看着负责坦桑尼亚项目融资的投行的人演示的模型，时不时咳嗽一两声，搞得负责人如坐针毡。

演示结束的时候天已经黑了。会议室里一片寂静，所有人目光落在小张总身上。

小张总笑了笑：“你们自己觉得怎么样？”

没有人敢接话。

小张总站了起来，扣好西装扣子，头也不回离开了会议室。

“操操操，怎么会有这么难搞的客户。”负责人恼火地卷起袖子：“得了，加班吧，反正账单是加给他们的。”

一群人骂骂咧咧要离开会议室的时候，小张总的秘书回来了：“请问各位是回办公室加班吗？”

负责人没好脸色点点头。

秘书说：“好的，我们张总交代为各位的夜宵买单。请城里最贵的寿司师傅上门服务好吗？再来一些好酒，张总说如果各位稍微喝一点，一定能做出更好的方案。”

投行的人们望着秘书离去的背影，一个女生低声说：“我的心跳好像有一点快。”

另一个男生说：“我也是。难道这就是恋爱的感觉？”

“是被包养的感觉吧。”

大家一起叹了口气：“感觉不错。”

而让投行的人感觉被包养也不错的小张总依旧气歪着鼻子。他让阿明把车停在了马龙的小区门口，踩着他的英国手工皮鞋气呼呼地往马龙家走。

冷静，张继科，冷静。一定是无良记者乱写！我龙是不会出轨的！

可是还是好生气啊！

张继科很生气地拿钥匙开了马龙的门。他知道马龙今晚没有演出，可是客厅却没开灯——马龙不在家？不会真出去搞第三者了吧？

张继科掏出手机看看时间，又看看微信——马龙没发信息给他，一点要解释的意思都没有。

要造反啊！

张继科啪地伸手开了电灯，才发现玄关里马龙的奥特曼拖鞋并不在。马龙是在家的。现在还没到他的睡觉时间，张继科有点狐疑地往卧室走去，床上被子隆起一包来，马龙在那合着眼睛，倒也没睡着，叫了一声“继科儿？”

声音比平时还低，带着点鼻音。

张继科的气一下就消了。他啪嗒啪嗒跑过去伸手去摸马龙的脸：“你病了？”

马龙坐了起来，咳了一声：“白天有点发烧，去打了针退烧了。周末还有演出呢。你来怎么也不说一声。”

张继科突然又想起来自己在生气了：“怎么，我来还非要打招呼？要给你时间藏人啊？”

马龙愣了一下，想了想说：“啊？你说小流量那事儿？”

张继科说：“不然呢？”

马龙笑：“别闹，去给我倒杯水。”

张继科去厨房烧了水，兑成温水回来拿给马龙，还是没好脸色：“你不觉得该跟我解释解释？”

马龙说：“你可饶了我吧，小远在我打针的时候烦了我半个小时，你可别再烦我了。”

张继科脸色更不好了：“我烦？”

马龙叹口气，耐着性子和张继科说：“你想想，这可能吗？”

张继科说：“你可说过小流量比我帅，我记着呢。”

马龙说：“我也说过就算他比你帅我也只喜欢你啊。”

张继科说：“我呸。”

马龙又说：“而且拍到的照片不是我在玩手机吗？那时候我在和你发微信啊。上周三晚上。”

张继科说：“啊？”

他摸出自己的手机来点开置顶对话翻了翻聊天记录，好不容易翻到上周三晚上。对话里，马龙的确提到了小流量和他经纪公司的人在跟他一起吃饭。

“可你们被拍到是在酒店门口。”张继科说：“酒店！还是我家开的酒店！”

马龙说：“我们去你家酒店的清吧喝酒了啊，小流量说要找个安静的地方请教演技。”

张继科又看了看手机，他们当晚甚至还有半个多小时的视频通话。

张继科说：“噢，好吧。”

马龙喝完了水，躺回了床上把被子拉到下巴下面：“你可太让我伤心了。”

张继科说：“怎么了？”

马龙说：“怎么能不信任我呢？我真没想到还要给你解释这个。”

张继科看着马龙疲惫的样子，觉得自己有点理亏，但想了想又有点委屈：“谁让你这么会招惹人？”

马龙说：“我招惹谁了？”

张继科竹筒倒豆子一样倒出了一长串名字，全都是交往以来他认为对马龙心怀不轨的人。他越说越生气：“你还老看着他们笑！和他们贴那么近说话！搂搂抱抱！”

马龙笑，把手从被窝里伸出来。他的手热烘烘的，抓住了张继科的手摇了摇：“继科儿，继科儿，继科儿啊。”

张继科泄了气：“我挺傻的是不是。”

“是。”马龙说：“抱抱我，病人现在有点脆弱。”

张继科于是西装革履地上了床，隔着被子趴在马龙身上：“做吗？”

马龙说：“不做，传染你了。”

张继科点点头没再说话，继续趴在马龙身上。

马龙说：“张总，不要虐待病人。”

张继科滚到旁边：“要不要给你叫救护车啊？”

马龙说：“不用，张总抽空多陪陪小的就是了。”

两个人说笑了几句，张继科的手机响了。他拿起来看了看然后接了起来：“喂，李总？”

电话那头说：“张总啊，您说的让雷走工作室破产的事儿，不好办啊。”

张继科说：“怎么不好办？”

李总说：“首先雷走工作室没什么财产，也没外债，就一群人，一堆设备。让他们破产，他们转头就又起来，没意义。”

张继科说：“这不是主要的原因吧。”

李总说：“是，小张总是敞亮人，我就明说了。我让手下的人和小流量的经纪公司还有雷走工作室都确认过了，这回这偷拍，是老张总的意思啊。”

张继科说：“啊？为什么？”

李总说：“我怎么知道咯。反正既然有老张总支持，我们不好动手呀。”

张继科说：“呃……好吧，辛苦您了！改天一起吃饭！”

李总说：“没事没事。”

张继科一脸铁青挂了电话。

第二天张继科到了办公室就接到老张总的电话。

“大儿子啊。”老张总的声音掩不住兴奋：“昨天看娱乐新闻了吗？”

张继科说：“看了。”

老张总说：“文艺圈的男人靠不住的！”

张继科说：“爸，那晚上他从头到尾都在跟我聊微信呢。你别浪费钱给那个工作室了，李总那头还想和小流量合作合作呢，把人经纪公司得罪了干什么。”

老张总气得挂了电话。

小张总也放下听筒，给马影帝发微信：“套路都是套路，我爸刚才打电话来说你靠不住。”

马龙很快回了他一张照片，是排练厅里小神童抱着笔记本电脑，靠着盘腿坐在地上的马龙睡着了。

“小神童靠着我我都不倒下。”马龙又打字：“再没有比我更靠得住的了。”

张继科笑出了声，又打字：“给你约了幸福家医院，你下午去小姚医生那复查一下，不行再打打针。”

马龙说：“嗯。”

下午马龙去找姚彦。姚彦看了诊给他开了药，说：“要是周末演出前又发烧就叫我，我去给你打针。不过应该没问题了。”

马龙说：“好，谢谢。”

姚彦又从办公桌里拿了一包马卡龙：“这个，我看着挺好看的，买了送你！”

马龙接过来，拆开了包装拿了一个要往嘴里塞。

姚彦大喊一声：“是肥皂！”

马龙说：“啊？”

“是肥皂。”姚彦说：“你可以摆在床头，香香的。”

马龙说：“肥皂做成这样干嘛。”

姚彦说：“我也不知道，昕哥买的。他还买了送给最近跟他们谈项目的政府里的人，人家拿回家放茶几上，他老婆还真咬了一口。”

两个人哈哈笑了一会儿，马龙问：“你和大昕发展得挺好的？”

姚彦说：“嗯。他上周带我回去见他爸爸妈妈了。我觉得有点太快了，不过也挺好。你和张总呢？”

马龙说：“他爸正在努力拆散我们。”

姚彦哈哈笑：“没事儿，坚持就是胜利！”

马龙叹口气：“虽然不知道能在一起多久，不过在一起一天就要快活一天，你说是不是？”

姚彦一愣，一时间说不上话。

18

马影帝捧着姚医生送给他的马卡龙小肥皂出了医院。在等车的时候他捧着差点被自己吃了的肥皂端详了一下，觉得这么洋气的东西放在自己床头那个破破烂烂的床头柜上实在不太合适。

说实话，那个破破烂烂的床头柜和张继科给他买的豪华一米五小床也不是很搭配。要不怎么说由奢入俭难呢。马龙叹口气，在嘟嘟快车的app上修改了到达地址。

洋气的东西还是更适合张继科的地盘。

马龙把洋气可爱香喷喷的小肥皂放在五百平米大床旁边的酸枝木雕花床头柜上，满意地点点头。他有一段时间没来张继科家了，屋子里多了一些让他看着有些不顺眼的东西，比如扔在地上的睡衣，没有收拾好的水杯什么的。

晚上张继科回家的时候，感觉家里好像变干净了那么一点儿，而马龙正在一边喝茶一边打电话。张继科过去抱住马龙不撒手，在他脖子上蹭蹭。马龙对着电话又嗯嗯啊啊了两句，挂了电话回头看张继科。

“怎么了？”张继科问。

马龙皱着眉头说：“你爸有完没完了。”

张继科说：“啊？”

“又买了营销要说我和之前合作过的一个女明星有一腿。”马龙说：“不过小远说，已经被那个女明星的经纪公司压下来了。”

张继科抱着马龙也叹口气：“奶奶说了，咱们对付我爸，得慢慢地来。忍忍啊。”

马龙看了看他，笑了出来，吻了一下他的嘴角：“吃晚饭了吗？”

张继科说：“吃过了。”

马龙问：“吃的什么？”

张继科说了个餐厅的名字：“吃的意大利菜。”

马龙说：“哟，这么浪漫？跟谁吃的？”

张继科犹豫了一下。

马龙本来只是随便问问，但张继科的反应实在有点可疑。他于是又问了一遍：“跟谁吃的？”

张继科说：“相亲对象。”

马龙愣了一下。

张继科连忙解释：“那姑娘的伯伯是看着我长大的，我实在没法推辞。”

马龙一把把张继科从自己身上推了下去。

张继科叫他：“龙……”

马龙说：“你不会说你有对象了？”

张继科说：“伯伯要问我对象是谁，我怎么说呢？还没搞定我爸呢。”

马龙没说话。

张继科去抓他的手：“龙，你要信我啊。我也信你。”

马龙说：“好吧。”

张继科又凑过来亲他，他也没躲，只哼哼唧唧地说：“你吃了意大利菜，我可还什么都没吃呢。”

张继科低头看看表：“这都快九点了，你什么都没吃？”

马龙说：“我等你回来呢。”

张继科说：“那我们出去吃？或者叫厨子上门吧。你想吃什么？”

马龙说：“你随便做点什么吧。”

张继科说：“啊？我做？”

马龙说：“嗯呐，我还没吃过你做的东西。你不会什么都不会做吧？”

张继科说：“会做点儿也有限。”

他站起来到厨房，拉开巨大的对开门冰箱。冰箱里除了塞得满满的啤酒和香槟，就只有一盒鸡蛋和一包香肠。张继科摸着下巴想了一会儿，又拉开橱柜门，找到很久以前买的方便面仔细看了看，还没过期。

“龙，”他问：“吃面行吗？”

马龙说：“行啊。”

别的菜不说，至少对于留过学的小张总来说，煮泡面的手艺他是很自信的。香肠拿微波炉爆出点油来才放在泡面里，鸡蛋是溏心的，用筷子戳一下蛋黄就流出来裹住了面条。马影帝吃得很满足，小张总微笑着看着他吃，也十分满足。

“我今天去找姚医生的时候，问起来她和大昕。”马龙吸溜着面条说：“她说他们发展挺顺利的，都见了家长了。”

张继科说：“啊，那蛮好的。大昕也该收收心了。”

马龙说：“是啊，估计大昕家里人也没得挑，小姚又是医生，又是女的。”

张继科笑了说：“什么又是女的，你别胡思乱想。”

马龙开始喝面汤：“我没乱想。你爸不就担心这个嘛？也不光是你爸，唉，多少事情呢。”

张继科有点不安地叫他：“龙。”

马龙轻轻巧巧地岔开了话题。

晚上他俩做完，躺在床上闲聊。马龙把姚彦送的肥皂拿在手上看，张继科搂着他，把自己卡在他两腿之间，拖长声音说：“马卡龙——马卡龙——”

马龙就笑：“别闹，你几岁了？”

张继科咬他的胸口：“我三岁，怎么的？”

马龙哈哈地笑。突然又起了个别的话头：“哎继科儿，你初恋是几岁？”

张继科想了想说：“二十八岁。”

马龙说：“啊？今年？”

张继科说：“你呀。”

马龙就笑：“别跟我逗闷子了。”

张继科说：“真的。我以前当然交过女朋友。可是我觉得不一样。”

马龙没做声。

张继科又说：“你才是我初恋。”

马龙说：“那你过来，再亲亲你初恋情人。”

张继科爬起来，俯在马龙身上看他。马龙也回看他，黑漆漆的眼睛一副似笑非笑的样子。

张继科掐住他的下巴，低头不太温柔地吻他。他有点害怕。他知道此刻马龙很专心地爱着他。可是他也知道在他们尚未重逢的岁月里，马龙也曾经这样专心地爱着那些轻盈的、趴在他的身上和他说过情话的女孩儿们。他并不为此生气，他知道他喜欢的马龙是一个这么真诚热切的人。

可是他却只为了马龙一个人热切过啊。张继科想，但这话他说不出口，又有什么好说的呢？他不可以是那么幼稚的人。

只要能一直和爱着的人热吻，也许就足够了。

小神童樊振东对马影帝说：“龙哥，咱俩晚上一起出去吃饭吧。”

马龙说：“咋了？”

樊振东说：“我想和你聊聊戏。”

这回的这个本子是第一次小神童进了剧院后第一次独立创作公演的本子。以前小神童还在读书的时候，凭自己的剧本在大戏节上技惊四座。但学生作品和人民剧院的要求毕竟不一样。虽然这回的戏好评如潮，小神童还是挺不安的，几乎每回演出之后他都要给剧本做进一步，几乎是细致过头的修改，连任导都有点受不了。

可是马龙觉得小神童好可爱啊。于是他说：“好啊。”

小神童说想吃家乡菜，俩人就去吃了潮汕牛肉火锅——尽管小神童并不是潮汕人。不过他们点了很多的牛筋丸，很多的鲜牛肉。小神童吭哧吭哧吃得很开心，而马龙用吸满了牛肉精华的汤底烫着青菜和粿条，偶尔配几颗牛肉丸，也吃得很开心。

小神童离开包厢去拿料碟，回来的时候表情一脸的苦大仇深。

“龙哥有个事儿我必须告诉你。”

马龙嗦着粿条说：“嗯？”

“我刚才看到你男朋友了。”樊振东说：“就那个张总。”

“噢？”

“和一个女的。”樊振东说：“我确定就他俩单独吃饭呢！”

马龙想了想说：“大概是他相亲对象吧。”

樊振东一屁股坐下，往锅里又倒了一堆丸子：“啊？龙哥你这么想得开？”

马龙慢腾腾地说：“小胖儿，你谈过恋爱吗？”

“我去。”樊振东说：“龙哥，你看不起我？”

马龙摇头笑：“不是。”

樊振东想了想又说：“不过那天你在化妆间里亲张总，我看了又想，这事儿我可干不出来，兴许我以前谈的都是假恋爱吧。”

马龙说：“所以你的本子才好。真谈了恋爱，往心里去了，都免不了狼狈，一地鸡毛。观众是来看我们造梦的，谁想看那些闹心的？”

樊振东拒绝让马龙把话题带跑：“所以张总那没事儿？”

怎么没事儿呢，张继科一小时前才发微信告诉他今晚要加班到很晚的。马龙拿漏勺舀了浮起来的牛筋丸放进樊振东碗里：“吃吧，堵不上你的嘴？”

19

尽管公演已经接近尾声了，小神童还是又给剧本做了点微调。马龙白天回剧院重新排练改动了的那一点，和剧组的人一起研究着戏。休息的时候，他走到舞台角落的边缘坐下喝水，看着面前的坐席发呆。

张继科刚和他重逢的时候，就坐在那儿歪头看着他，棱角分明的脸被排练厅黄色的灯光映得很温暖，眼睛里的幽光深地像条大河。

马龙想着，笑了一下。

“龙哥。”樊振东过来看他：“想什么呢？这么高兴。”

马龙说：“想张继科啊。”

小神童立刻给他表演了一个脸部发力。

马龙哈哈笑：“干什么，嫉妒我有对象？”

“不嫉妒。”小神童说：“我还小，我不玩这些闹心的事儿。”

他的手背在背后，手指又开始微微抽搐。啊，写作的冲动布满了他的血管，做一个创作者是多么幸福的事情。

姑娘给张继科发微信：“继科哥哥，周末我们一起去看话剧吧。是任导的新戏，马龙主演的，都说可好了。”

张继科说：“不去了，谢谢。”

姑娘说：“我听说你很喜欢看话剧啊。”

张继科说：“喜欢，所以这出我看过了。”

姑娘说：“那我们可以去看别的，我让人搞票。”

张继科说：“谢谢谢谢，真不用了。”

姑娘沉默了一会儿，然后发过来好几个表示委屈的表情：“继科哥哥，你这么讨厌我吗。”

张继科说：“没有啊。但我不是跟你说了我有对象了吗。”

姑娘说：“家里人不同意的对象算什么对象。”

张继科说：“算我对象啊。”

姑娘说：“反正你又没结婚，我喜欢你不犯法。”

张继科想了想，觉得自己就算结婚了，她喜欢自己也不犯法的。不过他没再回复，而是转而思考起来这姑娘到底喜欢自己什么。

他给许昕发微信：“大昕，有人让我和一个白富美相亲，见了两面我都跟她说了我有对象了，她还非喜欢我不可。”

许昕：“……”

张继科接着说：“你说这姑娘，长得又漂亮家里又有钱，自己又挺出息的还是个大学老师，她看上我什么呀。”

许昕说：“哥，你是不是没有意识到自己是个高富帅？”

许昕又说：“也是，你从来都不和我们这些青年霸总一起花天酒地，居然都误以为自己只是个普通的企业家了。”

张继科说：“我截图了，你以后别惹我，不然我发给姚彦。”

许昕说：“什么？”

张继科把截图发给他：“你花天酒地啊。”

许昕说：“卧槽卧槽卧槽。”

张继科说：“所以我还是挺好的呗？”

许昕说：“哥，你简直是太好了，不知道怎么的一头撞在那条小白龙身上了。”

张继科说：“可是我还是觉得白龙会去喜欢别人的。”

许昕说：“要不要出来喝酒聊聊？”

张继科说：“不要。快点工作吧，别整天哈哈哈哈。”

许昕在豪华轿车上气得差点捏爆手机：“明明是你先来撩我聊天的！！！”

晚上张继科回了张家大宅，看到他妈花枝招展地出来了：“大儿子啊！”

“妈。”张继科说：“我怎么觉得又有一个月没见到您了。”

张妈妈说：“我爱豆开巡回演唱会一个月，我当然要跟一个月啊。”

客厅电视里还放着她爱豆去年的演唱会DVD，张老太太坐在沙发上一边喝茶一边一本正经地看着，拿手指点点其中一个小伙儿：“我看这个小伙不错。”

张妈妈说：“哎呀，妈！我爱豆不是这个，是旁边那个？”

张老太太说：“我才不管，我就要喜欢这个。”

张妈妈突然想起来什么，对张继科说：“那个当大学老师的女孩挺好的，你怎么不和人处处呢？”

张继科一愣：“你怎么知道的？”

张妈妈说：“你爸让我去见见人家的，我就去了呀！姑娘特别好，带了一大本shop照来，我和她换了好多纸片呢！她嫁进来我们娘俩就可以一起去看演唱会了，不用给你添麻烦！”

张继科叹了口气：“我对她没兴趣，我有别的对象了。”

张妈妈问：“啊？谁？我怎么不知道？”

张老太太在后面说：“马龙。”

“啊呀！那个演员吗？蛮帅的呀！”张妈妈想了想：“不过他不是男的吗？”

张继科说：“是，但我俩谈恋爱呢。”

张妈妈说：“妈妈反对，这个小子别想嫁进我们家的门！”

张继科说：“妈，就算您同意，国家也反对的。”

张妈妈说：“好像也是，那就不用我操心了。”

说完张妈妈乐颠颠上楼去收拾她新买的周边了。

张继科往沙发上一坐，看着屏幕上年轻男孩子在唱唱跳跳，累得话都不想说。张老太太看他一眼，说：“你可别干对不起龙龙的事啊。”

张继科说：“不会的。”

可是他俩要走下去太麻烦了，需要太多太多的爱来应付那些麻烦事。张继科想，他实在不知道马龙有没有那么多的爱可以在他身上消耗。

周末张继科自己一个人去看了马龙的演出。落座之后樊振东看见了他，跑过来打招呼，然后咚的一声在他身边坐下：“科哥，我又把戏改了改，我给你讲讲吧？”

张继科说：“洗耳恭听。”

小神童就唾沫飞溅地讲起来，讲完了说：“所以过会儿第二幕龙哥的戏，您可得仔细看着！”

张继科笑笑：“他所有戏我都仔细看着呢。”

小神童想了想，犹豫着问：“你俩最近挺好的呗？”

张继科说：“挺好的，怎么了？”

小神童说：“我觉得龙哥最近好像有心事，可能是我感觉错了吧。”

张继科想再追问，开幕前的铃声却在这时候响了。小神童对他摆摆手，一溜烟跑掉了。

观众席黑了下来，一束灯光一下子只照亮了舞台上的马龙。张继科的心脏一下子狂跳起来。不管多少次，他见到马龙的时候，都会重新坠入爱河。

散场后他依旧在侧门等马龙。不一会儿马龙出来了，看见了他的车，透过车窗对他笑笑，然后很自觉地坐在副驾驶位上，张继科绕过去开了驾驶座的门坐进去，关上门和马龙接了个吻，然后发动了车子：“去你那去我那？”

马龙说：“我那儿近点。”

张继科点点头，很快把车开到了马龙家楼下。马龙先去开了信箱，把广告传单扔掉，然后拿着可能有用的信上了楼。

张继科说：“你粉丝的信还会寄到这儿？”

马龙说：“是啊，有时候寄到剧院或者经纪公司，有时候寄到我家里来。”

张继科说：“这年头还有人写信？”

马龙说：“你不懂，写信是这个世界上最浪漫的事了。”

张继科就笑。进了屋两人去换了家居服，马龙坐在茶几前面的地板上拆信，张继科去冰箱里拿了啤酒出来，看见他对着一个拆开的信封发愣。

张继科问：“怎么了？”

马龙笑了：“我前女友给我寄结婚请帖了。”

张继科想了想，抓住了一个奇怪的重点：“她也在这儿住过？”

马龙看他一眼：“我很久没搬过家了。”

张继科决定忽略自己心里小小的不舒服：“那你去吗？”

马龙摇头：“去不了，婚礼那天我在外地拍戏。我给她封个红包让朋友带过去就完了。”

张继科说：“噢。”

马龙放下信封，沉默了一会儿突然说：“继科儿，你以后要是结婚，也别忘了给我寄请帖。我不会搬家的，地址就在这儿。”

张继科一愣，抬高了声音：“你他妈胡说八道什么呢！”

马龙说：“我没胡说。你和相亲的那个姑娘不是又见了面吗？”

张继科说：“我跟她什么也没有，我已经拒绝她了。”

马龙说：“以后也会有别人的，不是她的问题。”

张继科生气地说：“我又不是你，我不会有别人。”

马龙也生气了：“我有什么别人？你讲道理，和其他人约会的好像是你不是我吧？”

张继科急了：“我只是想解决问题。你老想着退路！但我和你在一起了不想要别的退路了！”

马龙没做声，过了一会儿伸手摸摸张继科的脸叹了口气：“我怕你累。”

张继科还是一副要气炸的样子：“你不跟我无理取闹我就不会累。”

张继科没见过爱情消失的时候满目疮痍的样子，马龙想，可是他见过的。

他又摸摸张继科的脸：“真的不累？”

张继科说：“我精神百倍，可以操得你哭爹喊娘。”

马龙笑了，凑过去吻他的脖子：“那来吧。”

说不上来到底是谁把谁操得哭爹喊娘了。张继科埋在马龙身体里，马龙坐在他身上。他咬着马龙的胸口，血液把耳膜敲得咚咚地想，脑子里一片空白。马龙在叫，他也在叫，尽管他知道这老破楼的隔音十分地不怎么样。马龙用力夹着他，热烘烘的气息伴随着亲吻落在他耳朵里。

“继科儿啊，我真喜欢你。”他听见马龙这样说着，更起了暴虐的心思，用力往上顶着，恨不得把两个人嵌在了一起分不开才好。

“下个月我又要去坦桑尼亚出差，这回得待两个星期。”张继科用诉苦的语气说：“那吃的可差了。”

马龙笑眯眯地伸手捏他的屁股：“我会想你的。”

而当张继科从坦桑尼亚出差回来之后吃惊地发现，马龙把他公寓的钥匙留在了他的餐桌上。

他联系不上马龙了。

20

张继科把行李放在脚边，站在餐桌边上捏着马龙留下的备份钥匙发愣。

他想起当年晓晓和他分手的时候哭得梨花带雨说了很多最后一个动作就是把备份钥匙塞进了他手里。再早一点，小小，并没有他的备份钥匙。

他摸出手机点开置顶聊天，下飞机之后发给马龙的信息到现在他都没有回。他把电话拨过去，那头关机了。

张继科有点愣。根据自己少得可怜的恋爱经验，和电视小说的熏陶，张总得出了一个结论。

马影帝在和他闹分手了。

张继科只能骂了句我操。

张总之所以是张总，是因为他很有行动力。

他先飚着自己的玛莎拉蒂去马影帝的小破公寓找他，拿了钥匙却捅不开防盗门。张总气得想一脚把门踢开的时候，邻居开门探出个脑袋——这是张继科第一次见到马龙的邻居，看上去似乎也是他们行业的人，顶着没梳好的乱糟糟的头发套着邋里邋遢的睡衣，却还是能看出是个艳光四射的大美女。

大美女对他说：“他前几天搬家了。”

张继科一愣：“他搬走了？”

大美女点点头，问：“你们吵架了？”

张继科说：“呃……可能吧。”

大美女说：“那你们和好后，他还会搬回来吗？”

张继科说：“我不知道。”

大美女说：“要是搬回来的话，请你们晚上小点声。”

说完大美女就把脑袋缩回去关上了门。张继科有点不好意思，但想想马龙居然搬离了他住了这么久的地方，心里又更着急起来。

跑得了和尚跑不了庙，像马影帝这样的体制内演员能跑到哪去？

张总又飚着玛莎拉蒂去了剧院，把车往门口一停，下了车一摔车门就要往里进。

传达室大爷跑出来：“哎哎哎你找谁你找谁？”

张总没好气地说：“找你们领导！”

传达室大爷是见过大世面的，认得出停在门口的是辆豪车。那又怎么样呢？他是国内最好的剧院的传达室大爷，他是有职业尊严的。

“找谁你也得登记！”大爷把张总拦下来：“何况我们领导说了要见你吗？”

小张总怒不可遏：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“你就是天王老子！”大爷说：“那车你也得停到停车位里不能乱停！”

小张总没了脾气，老老实实重新去停好了车，然后去传达室签到。

大爷说：“行啦，我们领导说见你。”

小张总说：“呃，哪位领导？”

大爷说：“蔡院啊，不是你说要见他的？”

小张总本来只是想来找马龙，这会儿只能稀里糊涂地去了蔡院长的办公室。他在蔡院长办公桌对面坐下。蔡院长今天也穿得十分英俊潇洒，两个人对着打了半天哈哈，最后蔡院长憋不住问：“张总今天来有事儿吗？”

小张总说：“呃……其实我是来找马龙的。”

蔡院长说：“我也不知道他在哪啊。”

小张总吓得一下站了起来：“什么意思？”

蔡院长说：“现在不是演出季，剧院里演员干什么我管不着。大家都会出去演演电视剧或者度度假什么的，用不着跟我报备的。”

小张总坐下：“哦……”

蔡院长突然八卦起来：“你们吵架了？”

小张总一愣：“您知道我们的事？”

蔡院长说：“全院的人都知道啊。”

小张总说：“哦……”

蔡院长毕竟是意大利留学回来的，时髦开放得很：“没关系，现在时代不一样了。年轻人谈恋爱，合就来，不合就散，是不是？没谁离了谁活不了。”

张继科郁闷地从蔡院长的办公室出来，看了看手机，没啦依旧没有回复他的微信，电话拨过去也还是关机。

张继科跟马龙在一起后戒烟很久了，但他现在突然很想来一根。

他一边往外走一边胡思乱想，从最好的想起——马龙只是出门旅游忘带手机充电器了。然后想最坏的——马龙后悔了，不想要他了。

他走到院子里，看到个熟悉的身影。小神童左手捧着袋卤味右手拎着可乐，两眼望天嘴里念念有词不知道在构思什么。

张继科喊他：“小胖儿！”

樊振东收回目光和张继科对上眼，吓得打起了嗝：“嗝，科哥，嗝！”

张继科说：“吓成这样干什么。”

樊振东说：“没有啊。”

张继科问：“马龙在哪？”

樊振东说：“呃，不知道？”

张继科气笑了：“不知道？还是不能说？”

樊振东吓得瑟瑟发抖：“不，不能说……”

张继科烦躁地用手指拢拢头发，说：“我他妈就不明白了，我哪儿做得不够好他要跟我玩消失？我都说了多少遍，让他相信我……”

似乎是意识到在樊振东面前说那么多不好，他很快住了嘴。樊振东说：“呃，科哥，是你太好了。”

张继科说：“你什么意思？”

樊振东说：“龙哥说，你太好了，所以应该去过特别好特别完整的人生。”

樊振东又说：“而且你这么好，拖的时间长了，再分开的时候，你俩都会特别痛苦。”

张继科说：“为什么你们好像都觉得，我和马龙最后是要分开的？”

樊振东很深沉地说：“爱情，就像镜花水月，那样美丽，可是真的伸手触碰，就会支离破碎，千疮百孔。”

“我操！”张继科终于气得暴跳如雷了：“你们文艺圈的人是不是有病啊？？”

樊振东说：“没有！”

张继科抬高了声音：“告诉我他在哪！”

小神童从未见过霸总发怒的样子，险些就要屈服。不对！安能摧眉折腰事权贵！小神童挺了挺腰杆：“我不能说。”

张继科抿紧了嘴唇看着他。

“但是。”樊振东很浪漫地说：“我想要是龙哥和科哥真该这辈子就是一对儿的话，一定能猜到他现在在哪的。”

张继科沉默了一会儿，骂了句我操，转身走了。

马龙蹲在他外婆的墓碑前。早春刚过，他用手揪着四处冒出来的杂草。家里其他人都在国外，外婆的坟也只有他照顾着了。

外婆啊，我脑子有病了。他一边收拾一边想，我怎么能这么喜欢张继科呢，这样可一点都不好。

张继科那么认真那么好，要是被自己耽误了，要是哪天他俩不爱了，那他得多难过。

他能平静地祝自己的前女友新婚快乐，因为知道她也是洒脱随性的人。但张继科可不是那样的人呐。

马龙拿了树枝在地上画井字过三关，自言自语嘟哝着：“我可一点都不想让继科儿难过呀。”

“那你他妈给我玩失踪？”

屁股突然被人踢了一脚，马龙唉哟一声坐在地上，回头去看。张继科气喘吁吁，外套脱下来搭在胳膊上，累出了一脑门子汗，恶狠狠地看着他。

马龙连忙用手遮住了眼睛。

张继科说：“你干什么，把手拿开！”

“我不。”马龙含含糊糊地说：“我刚下定决心，你别来给我灌迷魂汤。”

“我给你灌什么迷魂汤了？”

“你太好看了，我太喜欢你了。”

张继科突然觉得一阵脱力，也一屁股坐在了马龙身边。

马龙偷偷张开指缝看他。张继科“啧”了一声，伸手抓住他手腕把他手拽了下来。

他说：“龙，我知道你不是跟我瞎闹。”

马龙本来预备着张继科要勃然大怒指责他无理取闹，现在有点懵。

张继科说：“我是个生意人，从来不搞那么多弯弯绕。我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，所以我俩怎么想办法，都得在一起，我就是这么想的。”

马龙抠着地上的土没说话。

张继科又说：“我知道你心里想得多，知道你挺难受的，虽然我不是很懂你的想法。所以你要慢慢和我说啊。”

马龙想，操。

张继科说：“你什么都不说，自以为为我好了，拍拍屁股消失玩分手，算什么英雄好汉昂？”

马龙想，操操操，他怎么这么喜欢张继科啊——奇怪，他本来在想什么来着？他为什么想和张继科分手来着？

张继科轻轻踢了他一脚：“听到我说的没有？”

马龙说：“听到了。我没有玩分手啊。”

张继科又气不打一处来：“你还钥匙搬家微信不回手机不接还不是玩分手？”

马龙说：“不是啊。”

张继科说：“你不承认？”

马龙说：“我不承认。”

他突然又嬉皮笑脸起来：“继科儿，你知道，我是演员，搞文艺的。”

张继科瞪他。

马龙说：“搞文艺的人很作的你知道吗。你以前没和搞文艺的人谈过恋爱吧。”

张继科继续瞪他，想想揪着不放也没什么意思，泄了气：“那你现在作完了？”

马龙说：“作完了。过来，亲你初恋情人一口。”

张继科说：“去你妈的。”

两个人拉着手沉默了一会儿，张继科又问：“你家搬哪了？”

马龙说：“林妹妹那。我把东西都扔他家了。”

张继科说：“床也在他家？”

马龙说：“床放他家车库了。也不知道他连号都没摇上，买车库干什么。”

张继科说：“那你……”

马龙说：“搬到你家？好啊。”

张继科一下被他噎住，憋了一会儿笑了：“我现在要亲亲我初恋情人了。”

马龙又开始装不好意思了：“当着外婆的面呢，多不好啊。”

张继科说：“就要让外婆看着。”

马龙也笑，凑了过去，两个人结结实实地接了个吻。

过去，现在，未来，他们都是两个互相宠爱的小小的男孩儿。

END

番外

张继科下飞机的时候穿着美国队长的卫衣和运动裤，他行李箱里还有一套，送人的。集团公关部门的人在机场等着他，直接接上他往慈善晚宴的会场去。张继科坐在轿车后座上拿出手机看微信，许昕的消息弹出来：“老张，赶得上不？”

张继科回复他：“我现在过去。”

他们的车直接驶进地库，坐着许总专门安排的电梯上了楼。服装师和化妆师在休息间等着了，拿了tuxedo来给他换。换好衣服帮他弄头发的时候，休息间门被敲开，穿着当季刺绣长裙的莉莉走了进来。

莉莉是李总他们现在在捧的新人，为了打开知名度，李总他们和张继科打过了招呼，很是用他炒了几次新闻——女星莉莉深夜出入霸总张继科公寓，疑似踢爆恋情；莉莉与新未来集团总裁张继科先后抵达澳大利亚，疑似同游之类的。虽然莉莉在他公寓出入那天他并不在家，而去澳大利亚他是去考察新的矿业项目的，莉莉去干什么他并不知道。

他提前和马龙说过，马龙说：“知道了。”

今天他的女伴也是莉莉。张继科叹了口气，想着得去和李总说事不能过三了。毕竟老张总看到了儿子和女明星的绯闻，都不知道是高兴还是生气地冲过来，先是说找女朋友好，然后就劈头痛骂他对不起马龙。

莉莉怯生生地和张继科打招呼：“张总，今天麻烦您了。”

张继科说：“没事。”

造型师弄好了他的头发，都用发油整齐地固定在一侧，霸总之气四溢。张继科站起来走到莉莉身边：“走吧。”

电梯往会场所在那层下降。张继科看着数字，心里琢磨着今天这个活动马龙也该会来的，至少林高远交给他的日程表上是这么写的。

他和马龙这几年都越来越忙，一两个星期见不到是常有的事。为此，他们都让自己的秘书和经纪人每周把自己的日程安排也抄送对方一份，方便计划见面的时间。但这回他去澳洲出差，前后又赶上马龙在外地巡演，加起来两人有一个多月没有碰面了。

电梯门打开，张继科朝莉莉伸出胳膊，莉莉挽住了。

“张总。”莉莉突然小声叫他。

张继科“嗯”了一声。

“能和我交换一下微信吗？”

张继科低头看她，莉莉涂了粉，却还能看出害羞来，耳朵红着，努力直视着他的眼神非常可爱。

啊。张总突然感到暗爽。不管怎么样，有美女喜欢你总是件让人心情好的事。

张总虽然心情好，却依然没有笑容，严肃地说：“不能。”

莉莉露出很失望的表情，但很快又撑起笑容来——他们走到了会场门口，闪光灯一大片一大片朝他们招呼过来。

进了会场张继科把挽着莉莉的手放下了。女孩再怎么喜欢他也是识趣的，有点失望地咬咬嘴唇离开了张继科去和其他圈里人打招呼了。

“老张！”许昕在另一边对张继科招手。张继科从侍者托盘里拿了酒，朝许昕走过去。一圈都是熟人，姚彦挺着大肚子挽着许昕，也对张继科笑。

“姚医生，”张继科说：“你怀孕之后越来越像君如了。”

姚彦说：“要不是我现在不能穿高跟鞋，你的脚背现在已经穿孔流血了。”

张继科问：“你们看到马龙了吗？”

许昕伸手指了指：“刚才还在那头……嗯？啊，那儿呢。”

张继科顺着他指的方向看，马影帝被几个女明星围在中间聊天，笑得眼睛都眯起来了。

马影帝今天也穿着噢尼玛定制的衣服，和几个相熟的女演员喝酒谈天时，耳朵不免听到了后面其他人的对话。

“啊！天啦！莉莉你也太瘦了吧！”

“你才瘦啦！你这口红什么色号超美的！”

“别说我啦，我用什么口红管什么用，你和张总才是，可以呀你！”

“哎呀，没有啦！”

马龙回头去看她们，然后又把脑袋转回来，气得想捏碎手里的酒杯。

有以前一起给噢尼玛拍过广告的女模特儿经过，搂着马龙亲了他脸颊一口，然后自拍了一张。说笑了一会儿，她把照片发给他，马龙摸出手机来看照片，微信里张继科的消息弹了出来。

“抬头。”

马龙抬头，看见张继科站在大厅的门口看着他，微微对他摆头示意了一下。

于是马龙把杯中酒饮尽，空杯子放在一边，和朋友们打了个招呼就离开了。

他跟在张继科后面几步。走廊上没有什么人，会场里的衣香鬓影一下子像是另一个世界的事情了。张继科随手推开一扇门进去，大约是女明星们的化妆间，现在里面没有人，黑暗中影影绰绰能看见几个巨大的移动衣架满满当当，房间里充斥着脂粉香气。马龙后脚跟着进来，把门落了锁。

还没等他开灯，张继科就把他拽过来，按在身边一个衣柜上吻他。

马龙喉咙里闷闷地滚出笑声，伸胳膊搂住张继科的脖子。张继科的腿紧紧挨着他，两人的股间挤在一起磨蹭，很快都硬了起来。张继科咬着马龙的嘴唇，动作很轻怕咬出伤口，手伸下去隔着裤子揉着马龙。

“小家伙这个月乖不乖？”他带着笑意问。

马龙朝张继科的手拱拱：“乖的。倒是张总的大家伙好像不太乖。”

张继科亲他耳朵：“我怎么不乖了？”

“按我听到的小道消息，你估计下个月就要跟那个莉莉结婚了。”

张继科顶了他一下：“那也比你强。”

“我怎么了？”

张继科伸手狠狠拧了他脸颊 一下：“别人亲，你不会躲？”

“我干嘛躲呀。”马龙懒懒地说：“她怪香的。”

张继科笑着骂了一句，解开他的裤链伸手抚慰他。马龙惬意地喘了一会儿，又说：“继科儿，摸摸后面。”

张继科依言把手指伸向马龙的屁股，楞了一下，低头咬他一口：“真这么想我？”

马龙的后头柔软湿滑，显然自己扩张过了。他说：“一个月没见了，想你不正常吗？”

一边说，一边从上衣内袋里摸出安全套来递给张继科。

张继科没说话，低头又用力吻住他，手上动作娴熟脱掉了马龙的裤子，把自己的裤链也拉开。两人的性器蹭在一起说不出的亲昵，张继科把套子戴好，拍拍马龙的屁股。马龙一条腿抬起来调整了一下姿势，让张继科把他顶在衣柜门上一下子操了进去。

“你妈……”马龙骂：“张继科……”

张继科也骂，一边骂一边一下一下把马龙往衣柜上顶。马龙跟着他的节奏喘息，低声呻吟：“……嗯，唔……就那儿唔……”

他俩不像刚热恋那会儿恨不得一夜七次郎了，但一个多月不见还是想的厉害。张继科想去咬马龙细滑的脖子，又顾忌着过会儿要见人，只能用鼻子磨了磨。反倒是马龙有点不满足地抱住了张继科，隔着衣服咬他的肩膀。

张继科说：“龙你……自己……把衬衫解开。”

他的手抱着马龙的腿，倒不开空儿。马龙也听他的话，扯开了领结，然后一粒粒解着衬衫扣子。他雪白的皮肤每露出一点，都被张继科贪婪地舔得湿漉漉的。当张继科的牙齿终于咬上马龙的乳头的时候，房间的门突然响了。

外面两个小姑娘在说话：“门怎么锁了？你带钥匙了吗？”

“带了，我找找。”

马龙一下子紧张得缩了起来， 他已经听见了门外钥匙互相碰撞的声音。张继科嘘地安抚他一下，伸手拉开了衣柜的门，两个人推搡着挤进了衣柜。刚把衣柜门关上，就听见外面的门开了。

衣柜里挂着不知道是谁的衣服，柔软的布料填满了狭小的空间，把他们也裹在一起。两人都不敢动，大气也不敢出。张继科的性器还埋在马龙的身体里，两人的血管一起搏动着，呼吸交缠在一起，所有感觉在黑暗狭小的空间里被无限放大。

马龙听见张继科用气声骂了句：“操。”

他也用气声在张继科耳边回：“现在不行。”

他耳朵听着外面的动静。两个小姑娘大概是来拿东西的，找到了东西还闲聊了起来。张继科伸手摸索着捧住马龙的脸，舌头慢慢舔着他的嘴唇，开始安静地和他深吻。

隔着衣柜门，马龙能听见她俩谈话的内容。

一个说：“你看那个莉莉得意的样子，你说她真能嫁给张继科当少奶奶？”

另一个说：“那谁知道呢，说不定，咱们是没这个命的。”

马龙狠狠收紧后穴夹了张继科一下。张继科咬了他的舌头以示警告。

两个小姑娘聊着八卦走了，房门被再次关上。

张继科没有要离开衣柜的意思，抓着马龙的胯骨狠狠地操起来，马龙搂着他，膝盖顶着衣柜门，腿被用别扭的姿势分得很开，很快低声呻吟着被操到了高潮。

马龙回到座位上的时候，拍卖会刚刚开始。他的座位旁边坐的是他以前的老邻居大美女，于是他惊喜地打了个招呼：“嗨，好久不见。”

大美女轻启朱唇对他微笑，然后说：“你刚才干嘛去了，怎么一副很爽的样子？”

马龙把食指竖在嘴唇上对她“嘘”了一声。

拍卖师在说：“好的新未来集团张继科先生举牌，七十万第一次……”

马龙的手机在裤袋里震了一下，他拿出来看看，是张继科的信息：“待会儿咱们一起回家。”

他勾起嘴角笑笑，回了一个字：“好。”

当一件古代诗集的善本起拍的时候，张继科叫了价。马龙礼貌性鼓了鼓掌，腰背有一点不易察觉的僵硬，在椅子上动了动。张继科的位子看不见他的正脸，他看着他剃高的鬓角下面露出的一段白皙脖颈当下酒菜喝了口酒。他的心情很好，因为他知道现在马龙屁股里有他刚放进去的东西。

刚才两个人在柜子里做爱，气喘吁吁在狭小的空间里拥抱着的时候，张总裁在马影帝的上衣口袋里摸到了有趣的玩意儿。

“这是什么？”他把东西拿出来，黑暗里看不起，但凭手感，他知道那是什么。

马龙还沉浸在高潮里，并没有完全软下来，懒洋洋地说：“跳蛋，你自己买的，怎么忘了？”

张继科说：“你带着这个来干什么？”

马龙说：“好心帮你准备的，今晚我要是跟导演聊戏没空回家，你就拿这个自己解决呗。”

张继科笑笑，手伸到了他的屁股上。

马龙说：“你干嘛？”

张继科说：“带都带来了，不用多可惜。”

马龙在黑暗中看了他一眼，转身要逃，被张继科一把搂住，舔着他的耳廓轻声说：“还跟导演聊戏，还不回家，胆子够大了昂。”他把马龙的裤子褪下来，又拆了个套，借着上面的润滑把跳蛋塞进了马龙的身体里。为了防止吞进去取不出来，还细心地把绳子系在了马龙的内裤上。

马龙叹口气由着他弄，反正看架势今晚上是睡不了觉了，倒也省了待会儿回家还要扩张的时间。

“乖乖夹好了。”张继科帮马龙把裤子扣好，亲亲他的耳垂：“待会儿活动结束回家，哥哥保证伺候得你舒舒服服的。”

马龙说：“遥控呢？给我。”

张继科说：“为什么给你？”

马龙说：“谁知道你会不会瞎胡闹。”

张继科说：“到了我手里的东西，谁还能抢的走？”

马龙伸手开了灯，对着房间里的镜子整了整仪容，然后对张继科警告说：“我再说一遍，你别瞎胡闹啊。”

张继科说：“知道啦，龙哥。”

张总裁花了一整个拍卖会的世界压抑自己瞎胡闹的冲动。他的手伸在裤袋里，摸着遥控器的按钮，看着坐在离他不算太远的马龙的后脖颈，看着他和同桌的其他嘉宾含笑交谈，当然也看着各色女明星跟他殷勤示好。

拍卖会结束后，会场播起了喧闹的音乐，大家开始玩闹喝酒跳舞。张继科找到了侧门，远远看见马龙站在门边，披着一件大衣，正在和许昕俩口子告别。

张继科终于忍不住把按钮按了下去。他看见马龙的脊背陡然挺直了，拳头捏了起来，左右掌握了一下，回头看到了张继科。

许昕也在冲他招手：“老张！”

张总裁非常潇洒地走过去，把手从裤袋里伸出来跟许昕击掌之前还是把跳蛋关上了。

马龙轻轻吐出一口气。

许昕说：“刚要说呢你就来了，好久没聚了，今天正好没什么事，到我们家打几圈牌啊？咱们喝喝酒说说话。”

张继科取笑他：“怎么？和姚医生封山育林的时候戒烟戒酒憋坏了？”

姚彦伸手打他：“就你胡说八道！来不来？”

张继科想要拒绝的。许昕憋不憋坏他不管，他可不想让马龙憋坏了。

马龙却开口了：“好啊，走吧。坐你家的车？”

张继科诧异地侧头看他。马龙的耳朵尖泛着一点不正常的红，笑眯眯地看着张继科，那个笑在张继科看来完全是挑衅的态度。

呵呵呵，有种有种。张总裁吸吸鼻子，challengeaccepted，谁先硬谁不是中国人。

在车上的时候许昕姚彦坐在前排，他俩在后座。张总裁还很欠揍地伸手揽着马影帝的腰，贴着他耳朵问：“刚才爽不爽？”

马影帝侧头看他，很用力点点头，然后掏出手机来给张总裁发微信：“我湿了[害羞][害羞][害羞]。”

张总裁又觉得兴奋，又想吐槽他能不能这种调情信息都要加颜文字。

但到了许昕家之后张总裁简直怀疑跳蛋这事他妈的是个幻觉。

马龙和许昕一边倒酒一边谈笑风生，表情管理完美无缺。姚彦找了两套许昕的休闲服递给他俩，马龙接过衣服先去隔壁房间换，张继科一边码牌一边又按了裤兜里遥控器的按钮，推到最强挡。关上之后又过了一会儿，马龙才从房间里出来。许昕时髦的过分的衣服穿在他身上有点大，他不太自在的挽着袖子，神色倒是如常，只是有一点脸红，经过张继科身边时非常用力地踢了他一脚。

张继科看着他笑，自己也去换了衣服。

打牌的时候张继科老实了。许昕家很安静，要是再动那个跳蛋准保会被听见。好在是熟人，他偶尔摸摸马龙的脸或者拍拍他的大腿这类的亲密接触还是可以随便做的。

姚彦把零食袋子放在自己的肚子上，有点哀怨地对许昕说：“你看看人家，再看看你！”

许昕盯着牌说：“我是24K纯金直男，和他们能一样吗？”

张继科哈哈地笑，眼睛皱起笑纹来。

八圈牌打完，马龙也喝得有点多了。他们起身告辞，姚彦说：“你们穿着许昕的衣服走吧，西装回头我叫人洗完送过去。钥匙钱包你们拿着。”

张继科说：“哎，麻烦了。”

许昕也喝得脸通红：“衣服里没什么别的重要东西吧？”

马龙笑嘻嘻地说：“没有，也就个把安全套吧。”

他们叫了车走了。

许昕捂着胸口倒在沙发上：“这位仁兄，变了。那个清纯的男孩去了哪里？”

电梯还在上升的时候两个人就吻成一团。

电梯里有监控，是。但反正都是张家的物业，掐了通往小张总的直梯监控还不是分分钟的事儿。电梯叮地到达的时候张继科都不愿意把手从马龙衣服里拿出来，两个人推搡着靠在家门口，还是马龙伸手在张继科裤兜里摸出钥匙打开了家门。

昂贵的皮鞋被粗暴地在玄关踩掉。卧室太远了实在等不及。张继科把马龙扑在地毯上，跳蛋的遥控器拿出来塞进马龙的手心里，和他一起打开了开关。

马龙一下叫出了声。在他们两个的家里他犯不着再压抑自己，很用力的喘着，抓紧了张继科的手用屁股蹭他：“继科儿，要你……要你……”

张继科扯掉他的裤子，把还在震动的跳蛋一并拉了出来扔到一边，自己一下子顶了进去。马龙唔地往前一扑，前端蹭在毛茸茸的地毯上，身体细微地颤抖起来。

他的脸也蹭在地毯上，微张着嘴满足地呻吟，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。从拍卖会到许家，他的忍耐都是为了这一刻被爱人填满。他被张继科操得舒服的时候脑子都不怎么运转，只管放松身心被张继科掌控着。对于日常操心过度忧思过盛的马影帝来说，这几乎能算得上是他给自己最好的奖赏了。

他习惯把最好的奖赏留到最后。

他的双手都被张继科扣着，无暇抚慰自己，但他也不需要。张继科能把他操射，可是今天好像也不需要。马龙的前端在柔软的长毛地毯上摩擦着，没过多久就呻吟着射了一片。等高潮过去，他终于缓过劲儿来，腰腿松了松，瘫软在地毯上。

张继科不乐意了，跪坐着抓住他的胯骨把人又拉起来：“不要消极怠工，你老公这还差得远呢。”

“老公啊。”马龙不高兴地拽着地毯上的毛：“很累了。”

张继科轻轻拍了一下他的屁股：“配合一下。”

马龙叹了口气，深呼吸几口，开始就着张继科抽插的动作慢慢收缩后穴。他俩搞了这么多年，都是熟练工了，有需要的时候总能和对方配合默契满足需求。

张继科一边操他一边走神看到了刚刚滚到一边的跳蛋，突然想起什么：“把跳蛋拿过来呗。”

马龙喘着问：“什么？”

张继科摸着俩人交合的地方说：“放进去啊。”

马龙没说话。

张继科又说：“你想想把这个东西放在最里面顶着震，我在操你，你得有多舒服？”

马龙闷闷地说：“不要。”

张继科问：“为什么不要？”

马龙说：“除非你不行了，那我就用那个。”

“操。”张继科一把把马龙从地上拽起来摁在自己怀里。马龙坐在他的性器上，一下子进入的特别深，仰起头惊叫了一声向后撞在了张继科身上。

张继科低头狠狠咬他肩膀一口：“谁不行？”

马龙就笑，被他操了一会儿又慢慢硬起来。张继科一手揉着他的身体，另一只手按着他的胯骨，用力地顶他。马龙舒服得头皮发紧。张继科喜欢听下流话，在他耳边哄他说，他心情好，就全都说给他听。

比如张继科问：“谁在操你？”

马龙就笑着说：“张继科呀。”

张继科又说：“张继科是你什么人？”

马龙说：“唔……哥哥？老公？”

张继科想了一会儿说：“老公吧。”

马龙侧过头蹭着张继科的脖子说：“老公，你搞得我真舒服……”

张继科听得更硬了，但也被马龙不同寻常的放浪搞得心里有点发毛，他亲亲马龙：“我的天， 你是我的马龙吗？”

马龙说：“我是啊。”

张继科说：“那你说说，现在到底有多舒服？”

马龙像化在张继科身上一样，迷迷糊糊地说：“嗯……像……像我去年拿到金狍子奖……那么舒服。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”张继科也想学马龙仰头大笑：“问你个事儿。”

马龙说：“怎么啦？”

张继科说：“到底为什么不让我把跳蛋塞进去？”

马龙说：“为什么我非要同意？”

张继科说：“别生气啊，我这不是和你商量商量吗？让你更爽不好吗？”

马龙说：“我不需要那么爽。”

张继科说：“我不明白。”

马龙又叹气，放慢扭动的频率，抓住张继科的头发亲了他一口。“我知道那会让我非常爽，比单单你干我要爽得多。可是人不能做性欲的奴隶，对不对？”

张继科觉得，马影帝一边骑在自己身上挺腰送胯一边正直地说着不做性欲的奴隶，好像没有什么说服力。

他温柔地摸着马龙的耳朵。

马龙说：“什么事情都是需要克制的。”

他又说：“而且我想要的又不是被操爽本身。我是想要你操我啊。”

张继科感觉已经完全硬到可以日天了，他抓住马龙的臀肉，由着马龙掌控节奏驾驭他。他着迷地去咬马龙以文艺演员来说过分美好的胸肌，然后衔住他因为兴奋而充血肿大的乳头。

“以后咱们都不行了可怎么办……”张继科突然很感慨地说。

马龙就笑了：“不行就不行，还能为了这个分手怎么地？”

张继科说：“那不行，咱们得高标准严要求。”

一边说，一边爱抚着马龙抵在他小腹上的性器。

马龙撒娇似的抓着他的手：“昂~~”

张继科一下子把马龙掀翻，摁在自己身下，开始大开大合干他之前握拳喊了句口号：“锻炼身体，争取和马龙健康上床五十年！”

END


End file.
